Jodoh Yang Tertukar! (End)
by AnakAyam11
Summary: Yang satu masih belum bisa move on dari sang mantan terindah...- Hunkai Yang satu masih friend zone nan aja ,padahal sikap nya udah kaya ama pacar... -Meanie Yang satu masih ke baperan gara gara mutusin ade kelas...- Jaeyong main pair: Hunkai meanie Jaeyong . New cast Jeon JungKook , Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok. Love Triangle. vkook , vhope
1. chapter 1

Yang satu masih belum bisa move on dari sang mantan terindah...- Hunkai

Yang satu masih friend zone nan aja ,padahal sikap nya udah kaya ama pacar... -Meanie

Yang satu masih ke baperan gara gara mutusin ade kelas...- Jaeyong

Note:

Ini sudah ku ketik dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Di sini main pairnya buka cuma hunkai atau meanie atau jaeyong aja

Tapi semua nya bakal jadi main pair dan punya konflik yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain.

Warn banyak crack pair dan kata kata kasar disini. Rating bisa naik tiba-tiba.

Kalo yang minat banyak ,teaser tokoh-tokoh nya bakal ku publish . Kalau enggak yah ku gantungin aja sampe sini.

see you .


	2. TEASER 1

Jongin itu anaknya mama Kim sama Papa Kim. Orangnya preman tapi manjanya kurang lebih ama jablay. Udah kelas 3 SMA. Sohibnya si cabe Baekhyun ama Sejeong ,kalo udah ketemu riwet nya ngalahin emak emak komplek. Mantannya Sehun ama Kris. Tapi dia belom bisa move on dari si Mantan Terindah Oh Sehun. Tapi akhir akhir ini di lagi di deketin ama dekil eh maksudnya dekel ,Kim Mingyu yang udah naksir dia dari jaman SMP.

Kkeut.

Next? Or Not?


	3. TEASER 2

Oh Sehun. Pinter, kaya, putih, tinggi, anak basket, perfect pokoknya. Mantan nya Jongin yang paling indah. Sahabat sehati sejiwa sama Johnny Chanyeol. Kalo udah betiga mah bangsatnya keliatan. Bikin anak perawan orang pada hamil. Dia lagi berusaha keras buat nge gebet anak dance yang mukanya kaya manga itu ,Lee Taeyong. Kerjanya ngalusin Taeyong terus ,si Taeyong nya sih b aja ke dia. Walau pun udah jadi mantan , tapi dia tetap protective sama Jongin ,alasan nya sih biar Jongin gak salah pilih orang. Padahal sih masih ada rasa.

Kkeut.

Next?


	4. TEASER 3

Mingyu .Ini si dekil...eh dekel yang naksir Jongin . Kulitnya sih sebelas dua belas sama si Jongin. Impiannya jadi kapel tersekseh di sekolah bareng ayang Jongin nya. Punya sahabat dari orok ,Wonwoo. Protective banget ,gara-gara Wonwoo banyak yang naksir. Anak basket, bareng Sehun, Jaehyun , Johnny, Chanyeol.

Kkeut.

Next?


	5. TEASER 4

Wonwoo.

Ketua osis sekaligus anak basket. Orang nya beuhh putih banget apalagi kalo sampingan sama Mingyu. Dia sih ada rasa sama Mingyu , tapi doi kaga peka. Inceran nya kakel sama dekel. Gak pernah pacaran gara-gara Mingyu ngelarang dia. Alasan nya "mereka cuma mau molosin elo doang Nu...".

Kkeut.

Next?


	6. TEASER 5

Jaehyun

Anak kelas 1, sekelas sama Mingyu, Seokmin. Dia sih suka banget sama Wonwoo gegara tuh kakel kalem terus berprestasi. Tapi baru beberapa hari sekolah dia udah di tembak sama kakel anak Dance ,Lee Taeyong. Eh giliran udah baper si kakel malah mutusin. Udah gitu pacarannya cuma dua minggu lagi.

Kkeut.

Next?


	7. TEASER 6 (FINAL)

Taeyong .

Calon ketua ekskul dance ,temen sekelasnnya Johnny, Wonwoo. Sahabat seiya sekata nya Doyoung. Pacar dua minggu nya Jaehyun, tapi udah baper tingkat malaikat gegara Jaehyun sweet banget. Dia jadi nyesel putusin tuh dekel. Di pepetin terus sama Sehun, padahal dia b aja, cuma kadang kasian kalo liat Jongin yang kaya cembokur kalo dia di alusin sama Sehun.

Kkeut

Next?

cepet kan...bsok udah chap 1...keep reading yh


	8. 1

"Diharapkan kepada seluruh siswa baru SMA Gangnam ,untuk segera ke ruang auditorium untuk upacara penerimaan siswa tahun ajaran baru."

Semua siswa baru langsung masuk ke ruang auditorium. Jaehyun kepaksa bediri di belakang gara-gara dia datang telat.

"Sebelum acara inti dimulai ,mari kita dengar sambutan dari ketua Osis SMA Gangnam, untuk Jeon Wonwoo kami persilahkan."

"Selamat pagi semuanya...saya di sini ingin..."

Dan selebih nya lagi Jaehyun gak denger soalnya dia terlalu terpesona sama tu ketos.

' yawlh manis banget dah , mana kulitnya putih banget kaya gua... Tunggu gua yah kak ,gua bakal macarin loh abis ini.' belom selesai Jaehyun ngimpiin tuh kakel eh ada yang sikut sikut dia.

"Biasa aja kali ngeliatnya , gak usah ampe ngiler gitu loe."

' kok ada makhluk itam kaya ini, pake bawa kuda segala.' ujar Jaehyun dalam kalbu.

"Biasa aja kok. Lagian sibuk banget ngurusin orang."

"Gua sohibnya tuh ketos. Wajar kalo gua ngurusin laler yang mau namplokin dia."

"Udah lah Ming , lagi kak Wonu nya juga gak papa." Ujar Seokmin sambil nempokin punggung Mingyu.

"Ming ming, loe kira gua aming jing?!"

"Gua bukan anjing bangsat , gua kuda." Si Seokmin malah marah

Sambil majuin bibir sok imut.

"Kagak ada yang bener, semoga gua gak sekelas sama tuh makhluk." Desis Jaehyun pelan.

Kelas 1.a

Dan nampaknya doa Jaehyun belom di jabah sama yang maha kuasa.

"Eh Ming, itu bukannya cowo yang ngeliatin kak Wonu tadi?"

"Anju...sekelas lagi." Jaehyun hanya menghela nafas sambil melewati seekor kuda dan bocah hitam itu.

Gak lama kemudian si kuda nyamperin Jaehyun dengan senyum mataharinya.

"Gua Lee Seokmin. Salken!"

"Jung Jaehyun. Salken!" Balas nya malas.

"Eh kuda ,sini loe!" Gak lama si item manggil.

"Nah kalo yang entu si Kim Mingyu. Gua nyamperin die dulu yak ,bye Jaehyun." Gak lama tuh kuda datengin si Mingyu terus nendang pantatnya keras banget.

"Anjing lu kuda."

"Goblok loh sat ,mana ada kuda yang di anjingin sama anjing."

Tuhan ampuni Jaehyun. Kalau bisa pindahkan dia sekarang ke tempat lain yang lebih normal.

Omake

"Weh kuda cepat napa ,telat nih gua..."

"Bentaran jing, lagian siapa yang bangun nya telat?!"

"Ini gegara Wonu nih ,tega bener ninggalin gue..."

"Kak Won juga mikir kali ,mana mau dia diajakin telat ama lu...dia kan ketos ,masa telat."

"Anjir mah...udah ah cepet Seok."

"Weh kambing motor loe depan gue ,gimana gua mau lewat bangsat?!"

"Oh iya ,muka loe sih bikin gua kaga konsen. Yah udah yok buru!"

Akhirnya tuh dua bocah nyampe sekolah juga. Mereka udah lari kaya jablay di kejar satpol pp. Segala OB juga mereka tabrak.

"Diharapkan kepada seluruh siswa baru SMA Gangnam ,untuk segera ke ruang auditorium untuk upacara penerimaan siswa tahun ajaran baru."

"Cepet jing!"

"Jang jing jang jing ,gua punya nama Semvak!"

Setelah menempuh jarak ribuan milimeter mereka pun akhirnya sampai di auditorium. Awalnya Mingyu cuma senyum aja waktu liat sohib nya lagi ngasih sambutan. Tapi waktu dia noleh ,dia gak sengaja ngeliat cowo di sampingnya ngeliatin Wonwoo kaya om om mesum.

"Biasa aja kali ngeliatnya , gak usah ampe ngiler gitu loe."

Si cowo putih bersi bak iklan beklin itu pun menoleh dan membalas Mingyu ketus.

"Biasa aja kok. Lagian sibuk banget ngurusin orang." Si item ngerasa tertantang gegara tuh anak songong.

"Gua sohibnya tuh ketos. Wajar kalo gua ngurusin laler yang mau namplokin dia."

"Udah lah Ming , lagi kak Wonu nya juga gak papa." Lah nih kuda ikut mulu. Ngomong nya sok bener lagi.

"Ming ming, loe kira gua aming jing?!"

"Gua bukan anjing bangsat , gua kuda." Dan si kuda pun baper.

' semoga gua kaga sekelas sama nih kuda lagi bosen gua tiga tahun SMP sebangku mulu. Dan semoga gua kaga sekelas sama nih cowo songong.'

Tbc~

Di lanjut atau tidak??


	9. 2

"Yank kantin yok!"

Sehun mah gitu...sekalinya datang bikin rusuh. Pake ngajak Taeyong segala lagi.

"Apa sih kak Sehun. Gua masih latihan ini."-Taeyong

"Aelah... Kalo mau pacaran bisa kali di luar aja." -Jongin

"Nyaut aja loh Mantan! Serah gua lah..."

"Gua ketua klub nya sempak, loe keluar sana."

Tak lama kemudian sesosok makhluk tinggi bak tiang datang menghampiri dan langsung ngerangkul cowo item yang dari tadi marah-marah.

"Nini kantin yok!"-Kris

"Kalo mau pacaran di luar kali." Si cowo pucat ngebales.

"Nyaut aja loe Mantan!"

Deng

Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Akhirnya dia pun ngalah dan keluar ruangan dengan tangan hampa ,karna dia gak bisa ngajak Taeyong, dan karna panas liat mantan nya lagi barengan sama mantannya.

"Udah lah Kris ,gua masih ada latihan buat parade ekskul sabtu nanti. Jadi loe kantin ndiri aja."

"Gak mau nitip nih?"

"Kagak usah nanti ngerepotin. Dah sana." Jongin ngusir Kris .

Gak lama si tiang keluar. Terkadang Taeyong bingung kenapa kakel nya ini gak balikan sama si Kris aja ,dari pada ngeharapin si Sehun yang udah move on dari dia. Miris Taeyong liat nya mah...

Gak lama si cabe Thailand datang sambil narik cabe Jepang. Ten dan Yuta.

"Kak main yok!?" Yang pendek ngomong.

"Loe kira gua anak sd apa main segala." Si Jongin mah beda. Dia kalo main yah di ranja-. Oke stop.

"Aelah...maen ToD ini mah. Kita mainnya sekali puteran aja. Jadi orang yang kepilih langsung di kasih dare aja." Yang tinggi nyautin.

"Eh cabe, mana ada mainan kaya gitu! Klo main semua kena lah..."

"Taeyong...kita tuh bukan anak sd yang maennya cem gitu an.".

"Oke, gua ikut."

"Saek lah bang Jongin. Kuy lah Yong, cemen banget lu..."

"Okeh lah..."

Terus Yuta segera memutar pulpen nya. Dan pulpen itu mengarah ke-

_

_

_

_

_

Sabtu nanti bakal ada parade ekskul jadi si Wonwoo sebagai ketua osis yang baik lagi sibuk sibuknya buat nyiapin acara, dan hari ini kebetulan dibantu sama bendahara nya , Doyoung.

"Kantin dulu Won ... Nanti sakit perut loe kaga makan." Doyoung mah baik. Wonwoo aja di peratiin ,apa lagi kak Taeil.

"Gak ,aku mau selesain ini dulu."

Wonwoo orang nya gitu. Ngomong nya aja masih sopan gitu, kalo udah urusan kerja ,pantang beranjak sebelum selesai.

Krieet

Gak lama pintu kebuka ,muncul lah seorang manusia gelap nan menjulang di temani dengan seekor kuda karib nya. Kim Mingyu dan Lee Seokmin .

"Makan nih, dari mama loe. Jangan kerja mulu." Padahal itu makanan buatan Mingyu sendiri.

"Nanti Gyu ,tinggal dikit lagi kok."

Doyoung jadi bingung , kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba seperti ini. Apakah selama ini dia tsundere atau malah berkepribadian ganda? Kenapa dia bisa ngomong pake nada manja gitu?

"Makan aelah Wonu, jangan kerja mulu. Ntar sakit lagi loe. Kan gua juga yang repot."

"Aku udah bilang berapa kali ,jangan panggil aku Wonu, Gyu!"

Nah sekarang pipinya jadi pink pink gitu. Doyoung mulai gemeteran ,takut kalo Wonwoo malah lagi kerasukan hantu perawan pohon toge belakang gedung sekolah.

"Yah udah sini aku suapin aja." Gak lama setelah itu si Mingyu nyuapin Wonwoo di depan Seokmin sama Doyoung. Kalo si kuda mah biasa aja ngeliatnya. Tapi si kuda agak prihatin pas ngeliat badan Doyoung yang mulai gemeteran gegara ngeliat adegan itu.

"Gyu aku gak mau sayur nya."

"Gak. Harus di makan. Kalo enggak gua cium nih?!"

"Ngalus terus bosque..." kuda bersabda .

"Diam loe kuda. Gua iket di pager juga loe!"

"Kalian pacaran yah?"

Byurrrr

Air putih yang di minum sama Wonwoo langsung muncrat ke muka tamvan Mingyu.

"Kagak lah ,mereka mah cuma sahabatan aja." Seokmin nyaut.

"Oh gitu. Won gua kantin dulu ya...udah di tunggu sama kak Taeil. Bye!"

"Gua juga lah...kagak mau gua jadi obat nyamuk disini. Gua kantin yah ,udah di tunggu sama Jaehyun."

"Sok kenal banget loh ler sama dia."

Bodo amat mah di Seokmin, mau kenal mau kaga suka suka dia. Yang penting dia gak friend zone an kaya Mingyu.

_

_

_

_

 **_**

 **Omake**

"Oke gua bakal muter nih pulpen , yang kena tunjuk berarti yang kalah."

Swing.

Lee Taeyong .

"Lah anjir...kaga mau gua."

"Kok loe curang sih Yong...kan tadi udah setuju!" Si Jongin nyeletuk.

"Kaga gentle lu mah..." Si cabe Thailand ngikut nyerocos.

"Iya gua terima deh. Emang dare nya ngapain?"

"Mwuheheheh"

"Mwuheheheh"

Lah si cabe malah ketawa ketiwi kaga jelas. Dan Taeyong dapat mencium bau busuk di balik ini semua.

"Gampang ,cukup tembak anak baru terus pacaran dua minggu."

"Taikk loe Yut ,gak ah..."

"Kalo gitu loe gua keluarin dari klub."

"Lah Kak Jongin ,kok gitu sih...iya gue terima."

Dan semua tertawa bahagia.

"Mwuheheheh..."

 **Tbc**

Ku sengaja pendek pendekin soalnya ini bakal di update tiap hari (insyaallah), yah kalo ngaret paling 2 hri sekali.

Gimana mau di lanjut??


	10. 3

Awalnya Jaehyun agak terganggu dengan dua makhluk berwujud kuda dan manusia hitam itu. Tapi inget kan sama pribahasa lama lama makin enak ,eh maksudnya lama lama makin akrab. Jadi yah gitu deh ,mereka mulai berteman apalagi mereka sama-sama pengen masuk di klub basket. Plus anggota mereka nambah satu ,Jeon Jungkook.

"Weh bareng jing tunggu gua..." Seokmin beresin pulpen sama buku di mejanya.

"Lama loe kuda, keburu mulai acaranya." Jungkook.

"Iya ntar kita dapet tempat paling belakang kaga bisa liat ciwi ciwi gua..." Si Jaehyun nambahin.

"Iya ,dah . Yok berangkat."

"Kalo gini pas yah Gyu..."

"Apaan?"

"Tiga pangeran tampan, dan seekor kuda . Tinggal cari princess ae kita mah..."

"Anjir lah lu Jae..."

"Parade ekskul kita mulai dari sekarang."

Acara pun di mulai. Untung aja tuh anak beempat bisa duduk paling depan. Lumayan lah kata Mingyu ,bisa liat dalemannya anak Cheers. Dan ternyata bener, anak Cheers tampil abis itu. Si Mingyu ama Seokmin kaga kedip waktu ngeliat itu. Sementara Jaehyun lagi ngeliatin pujaan hatinya ,Jeon Wonwoo.

"Selanjutnya adalah penampilan dari klub Dance. Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah."

"Weh anju ,kak Jongin tuh Seok! Yawlh kok manis banget yah dia. Makin naksir gue." Jaehyun noleh ala iklan shampoo.

"Loe naksih kak Jongin?"

"Kok loe tau kak Jongin Jae? Elo naksir juga yak?!" Hidung Mingyu kembang kempis.

"Gak lah, sepupu gua itu mah."

"Beneran? Kok gua kaga pernah liat elo kerumahnya?"

"Gua 4 tahun terakhir pindah ke Amrik. Biasa lah ,bokap pingin buang duit di sana."

"Anjir kaya banget lu..."

"Ah gak juga."

"Deketin gua yak??" Mingyu kedipin mata nya kek orang ayan.

"Anjing! Jijik gua!" Seokmin mulai terlihat kumat.

"Bisa lah...ntar gua bantuin."

"Pake apa emang?" Seokmin tiba-tiba kepo.

"Pake doa."

"Bangsat loe ,Jae!"

Gak lama mereka ribut ,tim dari klub basket masuk. Semua orang pada ribut gara-gara ngeliat anak basket yang cakep cakep. Termasuk Jaehyun yang terpanah ngeliat Wonwoo yang keliatan manis banget pake Jersey warna merah.

"Bagi adik adik yang pengen join bisa langsung datang buat seleksi besok pagi di lapangan outdoor sekolah. Terima kasih."

Acara pun di tutup dengan pembagian brosur klub klub yang ada di sana.

\--

\--

\--

\--

"Nih..."

"Apaan nih?"

"Itu minuman bego. Buta loe yah?"

"Bangsat loe Hun!"

Sepasang mantan ini memang sangat ajaib. Mereka sudah putus tapi tidak bermusuhan...tapi tidak pula berteman. Macam pulpen tanpa tutup nya. Gak ada tutupnya juga gak masalah karna masih ada tintanya. Tapi gak bakal terasa lengkap. Ngeh? Kalo enggak berarti sama.

"Taeyongieee...ini gua beliin minum. Tadi penampilan kamu keren banget!" Ujar Sehun sok manis.

"Anjir lu mah...sama Taeyong aja ngalus gitu. Giliran gue di bego begoin. Mantan mah gitu."

"Loe mau gua alusin? Ntar gagal move on lagi loe. Udahlah kalo mantan mah beda. Kalo masa depan baru di alusin."

Taeyong sudah komat kamit baca mantra. Dia cuma berharap bisa keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun seperti tuhan berkehendak lain.

"Yong kagak lupa kan?"

"Apaan Yut?" Yuta langsung ngebisikin Taeyong.

"Iya iya. Ntar yah kak Sehun ,kak Jongin. Gue mau keluar dulu."

"Yah udah. Jangan lupa di rekam Yut. Gua mau liat."

"Siap bang. Yuk Yong!" Abis tuh tinggal lah sepasang mantan di dalamnya.

"Bagi minum dong?"

"Beli ndiri. Loe udah ngasih masa di minta lagi." Sehun mah corek ,dia malah ngambil botol Jongin terus minum sampe airnya tingga setengah.

"Pelit banget loh njir...kaga mau ngasih ,orang gua juga yang kasih."

"Gak mau...beliin yang baru." Jongin ngerajuk.

"Ogah.. emang gue babu apa?!"

"Yah udah. Gak usah kerumah gue lagi loe."

"Gak peduli."

"Gak usah ikut kalo gue jalan sama Kris."

"Bodo amat. Ngapain gua ngurusin mantan."

Chup

Setelah nyium pipi Jongin, Sehun buru buru kabur. Untung aja dia tepat waktu. Kalo engga lemparan botolnya udah kena dia kali.

\--

\--

\--

\--

Omake.

 **Dikantin.**

"Beli minum lagi Hun?"

"Iya John..."

"Perasaan udah beli dua tadi. Masih aus juga loe?!"

"Gak... Ini mah buat si beruang."

"Kenapa lagi emang?"

"Kaya nya lagi dateng bulan dia. Biasa."

"Sae lah. Gua duluan yah...mau ngegame sama Chanyeol."

"Yok."

Si Sehun dengan terpaksa kembali masuk keruangan laknat milik sang mantan.

"Nih"

"Katanya gak mau. Gak peduli sama mantan." Rupa nya si beruang masih merajuk ,bung.

"Kasian gua sama loe. Jomblo. Untung aja loe punya mantan kaya gua."

"Anjir loe..."

"Dah yok pulang. Tapi nginep di rumah gue aja. Ortu lagi ke Jerman, bakar dollar."

"Bangke lu mah...kuy lah..."

Tbc~

Di Lanjut tidak?


	11. 4

Hari ini bakal ada seleksi basket. Padahal yang mesti datang cuma calon anggota doang, tapi berhubung ni klub isinya cogan semua penonton nya jadi rame. Apalagi ada Kris sama Sehun ,beuh di jamin anak perawan orang bakal hamil mah gara-gara itu orang mukanya cakep banget.

Tapi ada pepatah yang bilang ,ada gula ada semut. Dimana ada Oh Sehun di situ ada Kim Jongin. Jadi sudah dapat di buktikan bahwa laki laki tan itu juga ada di sana bahkan di bangku para senior. Posisinya sih di apit sama kedua mantan.

Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu. Jongin bukan cabe yang sering nempelin Sehun terus , tapi itu semua murni keinginan sang mantan.

" Loe gendut ntar kalo tidur terus, mending ikut gua." Jongin mah kesel kalo udah di katain gendut sama item. Jadi gitu deh...padahal mah masih sayang mantan.

"Selanjutnya... Kim Mingyu ,Lee Seokmin ,Jung Jaehyun ,Jeon Jongkook silahkan maju. Perkenalkan diri kalian." Ni yang jadi MC si Jongin, padahal mah ogah tapi gara-gara si Sehun dia jadi mau mauan aja.

Kata Sehun, "tem, jadi MC sono. Kaga guna juga loe disini kalo kaga ngapa ngapain." Si Jongin cuma bisa ngedumel aja.

"Halo nama saya Kim Mingyu, tinggi 186cm ,posisi yang saya mau jadi pacar kak Jongin aja."

Seketika terdengar suara kretek dari hati Wonwoo. Tapi mau gimana si doi ngincer yang lain ,dia bisa apa.

"Sae lu kang baso. Enak yah Jongin di alusin dekel."-Johnny

"Ini mah tetangga gua. " Jongin baru inget kalo Mingyu tetangga nya. Dia sih tau si Mingyu demen sama dia ,tapi namanya juga masih sayang mantan, dia mah gak peduli.

Sementara si mantan udah komat kamit emosi liat Jongin di godain sama anak curut.

"Next" dan Sehun pun teriak.

"Halo nama saya Lee Seokmin, tinggi saya hanya saya, dan tuhan lah yang tahu."

"Wah pas ini sekolah. Kaya kebon binatang. Ada beruang sama kuda." Sehun ngakak so hard gara-gara lawakannya sendiri.

"Tapi loe lupa satu Hun."- Jongin.

"Apaan?!"

"Loe lupa. Loe kan anjing nya." Jongin bersabda. Seketika semua orang pada ketawa ngakak gara-gara Jongin.

"Anjing anjing gini masih cinta kan lo?!"

"Bangsat loe ye... Oke lanjut." Jongin senyum manja.

"Halo nama saya Jung Jaehyun. Tinggi saya 182cm."

"Akhirnya ada yang normal atu. Terharu gua." Ujar Seungcheol.

"Iye, abis gak senior gak junior sama aja sableng nya."

"Oke lanjut."

"Halo nama saya Jeon Jongkook, tinggi 178cm."

"Oke kalo gitu kalian boleh istirahat dulu. Abis itu kita bakal seleksi menurut skill kalian di lapangan nanti." Jongin mah udah ngerasa kaya BoA aja gitu di produce 101, cantik cantik gimana gitu.

\--

\--

\--

\--

Pengumumannya bentar lagi ,tapi si Jongin keburu pulang gara-gara papa nya udah balik dari China. Kan biasa anak bungsu mah manja. Anak mama papa. Sementara si Sehun mah udah ngintilin aja ,alasanya karna Jongin pergi bareng dia ,jadi dia pula yang harus antar Jongin. Padahal mah pengen minta oleh oleh dari papa nya Jongin.

Jadi lah Wonwoo yang gantiin dia jadi MC. Jaehyun mah seneng banget liat muka adem nya Wonwoo. Tapi dia baru inget kalo sekarang dia udah punya pacar, ah lebih tepatnya kemaren.

"Nih aku bawain minum." Jaehyun kaget waktu liat Wonwoo nyamperin genk mereka. Tapi sayang si kakel cuma ngomong sama Mingyu.

"Makasih yah." Gak lama si Mingyu ngelus kepala nya Wonwoo. Dan anjir nya adalah Wonwoo jadi terasipu kaya anak perawan yang minta di polosin.

Jaehyun curiga ,apa Mingyu ini pacar nya Wonwoo. Tapi waktu dia tanya si Mingyu cuma bilang, ' gua mah cuman anggap kakak doang ,lagian gua naksirnya sama kak Jongin.' sayang Jaehyun udah punya pacar. Kalo enggak udah dia alusin kali nih kakel.

"Aku balik dulu yah Gyu."

"Oke. Inget pulang bareng gue entar."

"Em..." Aduh kalem nya. Yah tuhan tolong Jaehyun, dia belum siap buat ngelepasin Wonwoo yang kiyoweo itu.

"Baiklah saya sudah menempel daftar nama yang masuk dalam klub. Kalian bisa liat setelah acara ini selesai. Di harap bagi yang terpilih segera menghubungi saya untuk mengkonfirmasi sekali lagi. Terima kasih."

Semua orang langsung ke papan pengumuman, dan entah jodoh atau apa... Mingyu, Seokmin, Jaehyun dan Jongkook masuk bersama.

"Wah kita emang beneran jodoh ini mah...kita bisa gantiin kak Sehun ,Chanyeol ,Johnny ,sama kak Seungchol buat jadi anggota paling ganteng." Sepertinya Seokmin mulai kumat lagi sodara sodara.

"Au ah...gua cabut duluan. Udah di tunggu sama Wonu. Bye semua." Gak lama si Mingyu ngehampiri sang sohib yang udah nunggu di parkiran.

"Nih helm nya." Wonwoo make helm tanpa memasang tali pengaitnya.

"Selamat yah udah masuk."

"Iya. Biasa banget sih gak masang pengaitnya." Mingyu masangin pengait helm nya.

Chup~

Mingyu nyium bibir Wonwoo secepat kilat. Mereka mah biasa skin ship ginian ,yah kecuali bagian naena.

"Nanti di liat orang Gyu." Wonwoo napok bahu Mingyu.

"Biarin aja , emang gue pikirin."

"Yah kamu biasa aja, kalo nanti orang yang suka sama aku ngeliat gimana?"

"Wonu sayang gak boleh pacaran dulu. Fokus sama sekolah dulu ae."

"Enak aja. Kamu boleh gonta ganti pacar, masa aku gak boleh."

"Gak boleh. Udah cepet naik sini." Dengan berat hati Wonwoo langsung naik ke motor Mingyu. Tapi selama perjalanan dia nyuekin Mingyu yang dari tadi nyerocos mulu.

"Mau es krim gak? Gua traktir deh..."

"Gak aku mau pulang aja."

\--

\--

\--

\--

Omake

"Cabe sabar dikit napa gak usah dorong dorong gue bisa kali..."

"Tuh anak nya. Ganteng kan? Tembak gih..."

"Malu gua. Gak ah..."

"Gue aduin ke bang Jongin loe yah..." Si cabe Jepang mulai mengeluarkan hp nya.

"Iya iya ,gue kesana."

Taeyong pun nyamperin anak cowo yang lagi duduk sendirian di koridor sekolah.

"Gue suka sama elo. Loe mau gak jadi pacar gue?!"

"Hah? Maksud nya?"

"Gue gak mau tau, mulai hari ini kita resmi pacaran."

Gak lama setelah itu Taeyong lari ninggalin tuh cogan sendirian. Walaupun gak kenal sama Taeyong secara langsung , tapi tuh cogan suka sama tingkah Taeyong yang terkesan imut imuy jablay gitu.

"Manis juga. Lumayan buat sambilan."-Jaehyun.

\--

\--

\--

\--

Tbc~


	12. 5

Wonwoo x Jaehyun PC

Jaehyun: hi kak .

Wonwoo: siapa?

Jaehyun: Jung Jaehyun kak, anak basket baru.

Wonwoo: oh, oke oke.Makasih udah konfirm.

Jaehyun: sip kak. Jangan lupa add back yah kak.

Wonwoo: oke.

Jaehyun cuman bisa guling guling di kasur ,kegirangan bisa pc an sama Wonwoo. Ngomong-ngomong , orang yang kemaren nembak dia mana yah? Jaehyun sebenernya gak tau tuh cowo seumuran atau lebih tua dari dia. Tapi kalo di liat-liat kayanya sih lebih tua. Ah bener, Jaehyun baru ingat.

"Itu bukannya kak Taeyong yah? Anak klub dance. Wah mantap jiwa, emang nasib orang ganteng mah gini. Tau tau ada yang jedor ae. Lumayan lah buat sambilan, sambil nunggu di notice kak Wonu."

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo pc

Mingyu: mau konfirm nih gue.

R

Mingyu: kok di r doang. Masih marah yah ama gue?

R

Mingyu: keluar gih, gua ada di depan. Gue mau neraktir es krim.

R

Mingyu: beb?

Mingyu: gue naik yah.

Mingyu: buka kunci pintunya ,gue di depan kamar loe.

R

Krieet

"Pulang sana gih. Aku pengen istirahat."

"Gak mau. Ayo kita ke mini market, gue traktir deh." Mingyu langsung narik tangan Wonwoo ke bawah. Kalo lagi gak marah Wonwoo pasti seneng banget di giniin sama Mingyu, tapi masalahnya dia lagi ngambek jadi gak mau deket deket Mingyu.

"Pilih gih es krim nya." Wonwoo cuma diem.

"Yah udah tunggu sini ,gue yang ambilin."

Mingyu langsung masuk kedalem, sementara si Wonwoo nunggu di kursi luar.

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong beb, gue sedih nih..." Si Mingyu kalo aegyeo mah kaga imut , cuman kaya kucing minta di pungut ae.

"Iya."

"Yeee... Aku suapin yah."

"Gak perlu Gyu. Lagian ini kan es krim cone. Aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Gak gak ,aku yang suapin." Mingyu megang cone es krim terus nyodorin ke Wonwoo.

"Gyu malah jadi belepotan nih." Mingyu mah sengaja, pengen jailin Wonwoo.

Chu~

Mingyu bersihin mulut Wonwoo pake mulut dia kaya di drama drama gitu. Walaupun udah sering ciuman gini , Wonwoo masih aja deg deg ser . Gak tau deh kalo si Mingyu.

"Gyu, jangan cium sembarangan. Gak enak di liat orang."

"Loe lagi naksir orang ya?" Mingyu nanya macem polisi.

"Gak kok!"

"Boong! Tadi gue liat elo di godain sama kak Seungchol. Trus gue juga liat loe lagi beduaan sama kak Jun ,anak dance."

"Enggak Gyu mereka cuma teman doang."

"Terus kenapa gak mau gue cium."

"Gyu~"

"Pokok nya kalo elo suka sama orang, elo harus kasih tau gue. Nanti gue bakal liat, dia cocok apa enggak sama elo."

' gak peka banget sih Gyu...'

"Iya, terserah kamu aja."

Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin pc

Sehun: woy.

Sehun: ndut

Sehun: tem

Sehun: beruang.

Sehun: yank...

Jongin: apa?

Sehun: pendek amat balasnya yank.

Jongin: salkir loe?

Sehun: gk kok!

Jongin: oh

Sehun: anjir lah Jong, kaga usah di bales mendingan.

R

Sehun: asu...mending kaga usah di baca sekalian.

Sehun pundung, Jongin beneran gak nge r chat nya. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalo galau. Akhirnya makhluk putih itu ngechat gebetannya.

Oh Sehun x Lee Taeyong pc

Sehun: udah tidur Yong?

Taeyong: udah

Sehun: kok bisa bales?!

Taeyong: yah berarti belum lah kak.

Taeyong: btw, loe punya contact anak basket baru gak kak?

Sehun: gue sih gak punya. Tapi ntar gue tanyain sama Wonwoo aja.

Sehun:emang kenapa?

Taeyong: gue mau minta contact nya Jung Jaehyun kak, bisa gak. Gue lagi butuh nih secepetnya.

Sehun: ntar gue mintain dulu.

Taeyong: sip deh.

Sebenernya Taeyong gak pengen ngelanjutin tuh tod. Tapi gara-gara si cabe Thailand yang manas manasin Jongin, jadi dia kena lagi.

"Mana ada orang pacaran kaga berhubungan. Atau elo beneran udah baper gegara Sehun ya?"- Jongin.

"Emang tuh kak, masa mantan senior sendiri di gebet."- Ten.

Anjir emang mulut nya tuh cabe. Untung aja yang dia tembak ganteng, kalo jelek mending dia keluar dari klub sekalian.

 **Sehun send you a contact**

Taeyong agak ragu waktu mau nge add, tapi ini demi karir nya sebagai dancer.

Lee Taeyong x Jung Jaehyun pc

Taeyong: add back yah.

Jaehyun: iya kak.

Diem...

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

10 menit.

Taeyong cuma ngebaca chat balasan dari Jaehyun. Abis dia bingung mau bales apaan.

Line

Jaehyun: besok gue jemput yah kak, send alamat loe ntar.

Taeyong merona bungggg...kalo gini mah Taeyong keburu baper sama si dekel.

Taeyong: oke ntar gue send alamatnya.

Jaehyun: sip. Good nite kak

Taeyong: nite too, Jae.

Kalo gini mah Taeyong gpp kalo beneran. Kagak usah pake ToD an.

"Mama Taeyong baper, ma..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Sehun: woy.

Sehun: ndut

Sehun: tem

Sehun: beruang.

Sehun: yank...

Jongin kaget waktu liat hp ada si chat dari si mantan. Karna bingung mau bales apa, akhirnya dia cuma balaa singkat.

Jongin: apa?

Sehun: pendek amat balasnya yank.

Jongin: salkir loe?

Sehun: gk kok!

Jongin: oh

Jongin punya feeling kalo si Sehun cuma pengen nanyain soal Taeyong aja. Hati siapa coba yang tak kretek kalo si doi yang loe suka nanyain temen loe sendiri. Jadi si Jongin cuma bales singkat aja ,biar Sehun gak ngechat lagi.

Sehun: anjir lah Jong, kaga usah di bales mendingan.

R

Sehun: asu...mending kaga usah di baca sekalian.

Jongin matiin hp nya terus bobo secepetnya.

"Taik loe mah, Hun!"

.

.

.

Tbc~


	13. 6

"loe kok gak read pc gua semalam"

"Ketiduran."

"Tidur mulu loe, udah kaya beruang aja. Ntar tambah bantet loh..." Sehun sih cuma becanda doang, orang body Jongin udah goals gitu kok. Montok montok gimana gituh.

"Udah lah gue berangkat ndiri."

Tinn tinn

"Kak mau bareng gue gak?" Mingyu teriak.

"Boleh. Tapi Wonwoo nya gimana?"

"Nanti dia bareng si kuda aja." Jongin nyamperin si Mingyu tapi malah di tahan sama mantan.

"Anj lah Jong gue udah jauh jauh kesini juga."

"Gue gak pernah minta di jemput tuh...yuk Gyu~" Jongin langsung naik motornya Mingyu.

"Ada apa nih?" Wonwoo bingung karna depan rumahnya udah rame banget kaya pasar malem. Btw rumah Wonwoo itu pas di depan rumah Jongin, nah kalo rumah nya Mingyu di samping rumahnya Wonwoo.

"Hari ini bareng Seokmin dulu yah Won...gue mau bareng kak Jongin."

' emang kayanya aku harus nyerah deh...kalo gini terus cuma bikin sakit aja.'

Akhirnya tanpa banyak omong Wonwoo langsung naik motornya Seokmin. Sedangkan Sehun cuma ngelongo di depan mobil nya ,karna tuh orang pada ninggalin dia.

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Nah kalo yang ini beda...emang sih yah, kalo yang resmi emang beda. Kaya si Taeyong sama Jaehyun. Walaupun belum terlalu kenal tapi status mereka udah pacaran ,gak kaya yang disana.

"Jae...maaf yah kemaren aku langsung ngomong gitu ke kamu."

"Santai aja kak ,gue mah fine fine aja. Yah cuma kaget doang sih." Taeyong kaya nya emang udah beneran suka deh sama degemnya ini.

"Pulangan mau bareng gak kak?"

"Boleh."

Kalo gini Jaehyun bisa ikutan baper juga ,tapi gapapa lah...dari pada nunggu Wonwoo yang banyak banget yang ngincer. Dari kelas 3 sampe 1, lebih dari sepuluh kali. Tapi kalo Wonwoo lagi kosong mah, dia mau mau aja tinggalin Taeyong.

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

"Kantin kuy, gua traktir." Sehun neriakin temen se genk nya. Abis tuh nyamperin Jongin sambil ngerangkul Jongin yang lagi duduk.

"Yok yank. Gue traktir deh sepuasnya." Sehun nyubitin pipi gembil nya Jongin.

"Asek lah dah balikan loe bedua?"- Sejeong.

"Kaga sudi gue..." Jongin manyun.

"Kaga sudi ,gua cipok juga loe."

"Gertak ae teros. Kaga berani juga loe."

"Noh , Jongin nya kode Hun, pengen di cipok. Cipok gih!" Nama nya cabe senior yang gini dah. Secabe cabenya si Ten, kalo di sandingin sama si Baekhyun mah lewat. Ibaratnya Baekhyun itu udah Major nya. Nah si Ten sersan nya.

"Bener Jong pengen gue cipok. Ntar baper lagi loe. Tambah kaga bisa move on." Sehun senyum kaya om om.

"Anj gua mah bukan anak SD yang baper gegara di cipok doang." Si Jongin kaga mungkin jujur lah, bisa malu dia.

Sehun langsung nundukin badannya buat nyium Jongin. Jongin kaget, dia pikir si Sehun gak bakal berani buat nyium dia lagi semenjak putus, yah kecuali di pipi.

"Emh..."

"Anjing si Sehun, kalo gini mah mending ngamar aja sekalian." Chanyeol nyesel ngeliat nya. Kalo nempel doang mah wajar. Nah ini Jongin nya aja kewalahan, abis si Sehun udah kaya orang lapar gitu.

"Udah kita keluar aja." Sejeong narik Baekhyun sama Chanyeol keluar kelas, ninggalin si Jongin sama Sehun beduaan. Si Sehun bahkan udah duduk di meja Jongin dan gak ada tanda tanda buat berenti.

"Jonghh..."

"Hhahh..."

"Balikan mau gak?" Jongin gak bisa nyembunyiin pipinya yang makin merah itu. Kalo tau gini mending dia ngajak Sehun ciuman dari dulu.

"Serius?"

"Kagak lah. Kuy lah kantin ,gue lapar."

"Bangsat loe. Tau ah..."

"Bangsat bangsat gini ngenakin loh Jong~"

"Au ah..."

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

Wonwoo lagi ngeberesin alat tulisnya. Tapi tiba tiba ada orang yang dateng nyamperin dia.

"Won pulang bareng gue yak?" - Seungcheol.

"Liat nanti ya kak. Soalnya aku ada rapat abis ini." Wonwoo orang nya paling gak enakan. Susah banget buat nolak. Apalagi kalo sama Mingyu.

"Gue tungguin deh..."

Seungcheol masih terus berjuang bung. Gimana enggak ,orang si Seungcheol udah demen ama Wonwoo dari tahun lalu pas Wonwoo jadi murid baru.

"Gak perlu kak, nanti ngerepotin. Nanti aku bisa pulang bareng anak osis yang lainnya."

"Oke deh. Gue duluan yah." Potek dah Seungcheol. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Wonwoo udah manggil dia lagi.

"Oke ,eh... Kak Seungcheol!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalo jemput gue besok bisa gak?"

"Eh...bisa sih. Tapi bukannya elo sama Mingyu yah?". Padahal udah seminggu ini Wonwoo pulang pergi sama Mingyu, anak kelas 1 itu.

"Enggak kok. "

"Oke sampe ketemu besok."

' aku nyerah deh Gyu, gak mau nunggu kamu lagi.'

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

Omake.

.

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo pc

Mingyu: belom pulang kan Won. Gue tungguin yak di depan.

Wonwoo: duluan aja Gyu.

Mingyu: gak. Gue tungguin pokoknya.

Wonwoo: serah aja.

A few moments later

Mingyu: Won belom kelar juga?

Wonwoo: oh maaf Gyu, aku lupa kasih tau. Tadi aku udah di jemput sama Seokmin. Soalnya dia udah janji mau ke toko buku bareng. Maaf yah Gyu...

Mingyu: ya udah, toko buku mna emang?

Wonwoo: di deket sekolah sih...

R

Wonwoo bingung gara-gara Mingyu cuma nge r chat nya. Padahal tuh anak kan yang paling aktif kalo lagi chattan. Tapi Wonwoo gak peduli, dia kembali asik nyari buku sambil nungguin Seokmin.

"Udah dapet Min?"

"Udah kak. Kuy lah balik."

Mereka pun ke parkiran buat ngambil motor. Tapi tiba-tiba Mingyu dateng nyamperin.

"Pulang bareng gue aja Won."

"Gak ,aku pulang sama Seokmin aja."

"Sama gue aja."

"Udah kak, bareng Mingyu aja. Gpp kok."

"Pulang sama kak Jongin aja sana. Sekalian gak usah ke sekolah bareng sama aku lagi. Ayo Min, kita pulang."

Mingyu mah egois. Udah gitu gak peka lagi. Si Wonwoo mah bisa apa atuh.

' semoga kamu cepet peka Gyu...'

Tbc~

note : sepertinya ff ini kurang peminatnya...discontinued??.


	14. 7

Kalo kata pepatah tak kenal maka tak sayang. Kaya si Jaehyun sama Taeyong . Padahal baru pacaran seminggu lebih tujuh hari . Tapi nempelnya ngalahin pengantin baru. Ke sekolah bareng ,kantin bareng, perpus bareng, pulang bareng, toilet bareng ,ngamar bareng... eh lupakan dua hal terakhir itu.

Tapi yang pasti sih mereka udah saling sayang satu sama lain, walaupun si Jaehyun masih suka flirting sama kak Wonwoo . Taeyong aja ampe lupa kalo masa pacaran mereka sisa beberapa jam lagi, tapi Taeyong gak peduli...dia mau ngelanjutin dare ini karna dia udah terlanjur cinta sama Jaehyun .

"Ya udah ,gue ke kelas dulu yah kak...bye"

"Tia ati ya Jae." Abis tuh Taeyong langsung masuk ke ruang nongkrong anak dance.

"Mojok terus Yong ... loe gak lupakan sama dare nya?" -Ten.

"Oh iya...biarin aja. Gue udah beneran cinta. Gue bakal lanjutin sampe ke pelaminan."

"Anj lah...gak boleh gitu lah. Ini udah dua minggu . Hari ini loe harus mutusin dia." Yuta kesel.

"Lah kok gitu. Ogah ah..."

"Loe kira gue mak comblang hah? Pokoknya harus putus. Atau gak gue yang ngasih tau dia langsung."

"Iye iye...dasar cabe lu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Jongin!"

"Eh loe Gyu. Kenapa?"

"Gpp...mau nyapa aja. Btw mau kemana kak?"

"Mau ngantin nih."

"Gue ikut yah kak...gue belom makan juga."

"Ya udah. Yuk."

Akhirnya pasangan sejenis sewarna kulit itu pergi berbarengan ke kantin Dan jadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Dan dengan sok berani si Mingyu ngerangkul pundak Jongin. Jongin yang kaget cuman bisa dongak ngeliat Mingyu.

"Imut banget loe kak." Mingyu ngusel pala Jongin gemay.

"Ngalus terus loe Ming. Kalo gua baper mau tanggung jawab loe?"

"Jangan kan tanggung jawab, gue kawinin langsung loe kak."

"Wih anj...belajar ngalus dari mana loe ,hah? Kaga ah...kasian si Wonwoo."

"Lah emang apa hubungannya ?"

"Kalian kan pacaran." Jongin dongak lagi. Aduh aduh ...Mingyu gak tahan buat nyipok Jongin kalo gini mah. Tapi mereka belom resmi ,jadi sebagai gantinya dia cuma ngusel pala Jongin lagi.

"Gak mungkin lah kak. Gue cuma sahabatan aja sama dia mah."

"Sahabat kok cium cium gitu..." Jongin sepertinya lupa kalo dia sama Sehun juga gitu ,padahal udah mantanan.

"Cumburu loe kak. Sini deh gue cium juga. Gue bisa ngenakin loe kok kak"

Jongin tau si Mingyu cuma becanda. Lagian Jongin gak takut buat baper ,bersyukur malah kalo si Mingyu bisa baperin dia. Tapi masalahnya dia masih belom bisa move on dari Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka nyampe kantin juga ,setelah mendaki gunung turuni lembah walau agak kesulitan karna si peta sedang mudik . Tapi untunglah mereka gak tersesat. Di kantin mereka juga jadi perhatian orang ,termasuk Wonwoo sama Sehun yang kebetulan satu meja.

"Gyu kesana aja yuk. Sekalian ngumpul sama anak basket yang lain."

Walaupun Jongin bukan anak basket tapi dia udah kenal akrab sama anak anak basket kelas 2 ama 3 nya.

"Weh boleh lah Jong...bareng dekel nih sekarang.?" Johnny.

"Iye lah emang Sehun doang yang bisa." Sehun langsung melototin Jongin.

Kreet

"Aku duluan yah kak. Udah di tunggu kak Taeil di ruang osis." Si Wonwoo tiba-tiba bediri.

"Kan loe belum makan Won! Udah lah makan dulu. Nanti gue bantu minta izin sama Taeil." Seungcheol nahan tangan Wonwoo.

"Makan gih Won. Nanti loe sakit lagi ." Jongin sebagai senior dan tetangga yang baik mengingatkan.

"Gak usah deh kak. Nanti aku makan habis dari ruang osis deh."

"Yah udah tunggu sini dulu, gue beliin." Mingyu langsung pergi beliin Wonwoo roti sama susu coklat kesukaan dia. Mingyu tau kalo lagi males makan gini si Wonwoo cuma mau makan roti sama susu doang.

"Duh di tinggak gebetan nih..." Sehun senyum evil.

"Sibuk ae loh tukang baso!"

"Anjing loe kang jamu."

"Nih..." Mingyu langsung ngasih roti sama susu nya ke Wonwoo.

"Makasih." Ini mata Mingyu doang atau emang si Wonwoo nyuekin dia yah.

"Kak Seungcheol, pulangan jangan lupa yah..."

"Mau kemana loe?"

"Bukan urusan kamu." Wonwoo langsung kabur ,sementara orang-orang di sana kaget ngeliat Wonwoo yang jadi dingin gitu. Walaupun orang nya kalem ,tapi Wonwoo gak pernah dingin gitu apalagi ke senior nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah.

"Hiks...woah mama..." Taeyong masuk tiba-tiba sambil nangis.

" kenapa Yong? Eh Cabe si Taeyong kenapa?" Si Jongin yang lagi asik beduaan sama Mingyu jadi keganggu karna tiga anak curut dateng.

"Dia abis putus sama si Jaehyun."

"Lah kok sampe kejer kaya gini?"-Mingyu.

"Abisa die lama. Jadi kita bedua bantuin deh."

"Bangke emang loe cabe bedua. Kak Jongin~" Taeyong langsung meluk Jongin sambil jingkar.

"Chup chup chup sabar yah Yong. Gue tau kok gimana rasanya." Tiba-tiba Jongin keinget waktu si Sehun mutusin dia.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

Di kelas Jaehyun.

"Duluan yah Jae." Si Jongkook langsung keluar kelas abis pamit sama Jaehyun. Dan tinggal lah si Jaehyun sendirian di sana. Abis si pacar nyuruh dia buat nunggu di kelasnya aja soalnya ada yang mau di omongin.

"Jae..."

"Kak Taeyong..." Jaehyun senyum ke Taeyong terus nyamperin Taeyong. Jaehyun nangkupin pipi Taeyong terus nyium bibir cowo manga itu.

Cup

Ini ciuman pertama buat Taeyong. Dia gak sanggup buat ngerusak momen ini. Dia sayang sama Jaehyun walaupun karna dare dari duo cabe cabean.

"Jae...hiks..." belom juga ngomong si Taeyong udah nangis sesegukan.

"Kenapa kak?" Sementara dua orang diluar kelas itu udah kaya cacing kepanasan.

"Yong cepet aelah..." si Ten yang udah gak sabaran langsung masuk ke kelas itu.

"Kenapa sih kak? Loe buat gue khawatir kalo kaya gini." Si Taeyong malah tambah jejeritan.

"Si Taeyong pengen minta putus."dengan sangat lancarnya si Yuta ngomong ke Jaehyun.

"Hah? Emang nya kenapa?" Jaehyun bingung .

"Jadi sebenernya Taeyong lagi ngejalanin dare dari kita buat jadian sama elo. Dan ini udah waktunya buat ngeakhirin dare nya."

Jaehyun diem buat beberapa saat. Dia kaget banget ,yah elo mikir aja udah lagi sayang sayangnya eh malah diginiin.

"Ya udah. Kita putus." Singkat padat jelas.

"Ta-tapi gue udah bener-"

"Udah lah kak gue kecewa sama elo."

Jaehyun langsung keluar dari kelas. Di kesel banget sama Taeyong dan dia juga jadi males ngeliat muka mantannya itu. Tapi waktu mau ke parkiran dia ngeliat Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari ruang osis.

"Baru pulang kak?" Tapi si Wonwoo cuma ngangguk aja.

"Bareng gue aja kak. Tadi kak Seungcheol udah pulang duluan sama kak Jeonghan." Btw si Jaehyun ada di kantin tadi. Karna Wonwoo juga udah capek jadi dia langsung masuk ke mobil Jaehyun.

Tbc.

Note: chap kedepan udah mulai masuk inti cerita yak


	15. 8

"Makasih yah Jae. Aku jadi ngerepotin."

"Gpp lah kak."

"Taeyong dimana? Kok gak bareng?" Jaehyun jadi badmood lagi.

"Udah lah kak gak usah bahas dia lagi. Males gue sama tukang boong."

"Maksudnya?" Wonwoo ngalihin tatapannya ke Jaehyun yang masih nyetir. Tapi tiba-tiba si Jaehyun berentiin mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Selama ini gue cuma jadi bahan dare nya dia kak. Padahal gue udah mulai sayang sama dia."

"Sabar yah Jae."

"Kak loe tau gak. Selama ini gue sebenernya suka sama elo, sejak upacara penerimaan waktu itu. Tapi Taeyong datang waktu itu." Jaehyun natap Wonwoo.

"Beneran Jae? Ini bukan cuma cara kamu buat ngelampiasin rasa sakit kamu kan?"

"Bener kak. Lagian waktu itu Mingyu juga ngelarang gue buat deketin loe." Mingyu lagi... Wonwoo udah sepet denger nama itu.

"Mingyu gak ada hak buat ngelarang siapa pun buat dekat sama aku Jae ."

Gak lama suasana pun jadi hening. Baik Wonwoo atau Jaehyun Sama-sama ngalihin pandangan mereka ke luar jendela buat ngehindarin tatapan ke satu sama lain.

"Jae...kamu masih suka kan sama aku?" Jaehyun natap Wonwoo gak percaya tapi tetap ngangguk.

"Kalau gitu mulai hari ini kita resmi pacaran oke?"

"Ma-maksud loe kak?"

"Sebenernya selama ini aku suka sama Mingyu. Tapi dia cuma nganggep aku sahabat aja. "

"Loe jadiin gue pelampiasan kak?" Jaehyun ngerasa tersinggung...udah di jadiin bahan taruhan masa di jadiin pelampiasan lagi.

"Bukan gitu. Aku cuma berharap kalo kamu bisa buat aku suka sama kamu dan move on dari Mingyu. Plis bantu aku yah Jae, aku mohon..." mata Wonwoo mulai berair. Jaehyun sih kasian sama Wonwoo...lagian ini juga gak ada salahnya di coba. Wonwoo bisa jadi pacarnya dan dia bisa ngelupain si Taeyong.

"Oke kak. Gue mau jadi pacar loe. Dan mulai besok loe gak boleh jauh jauh dari gue,oke?" Wonwoo cuma nganggukin kepalanya. Dan abis itu Jaehyun langsung meluk Wonwoo.

Sehun lagi mikirin Jongin sekarang. Kalo masih pacaran mah si Sehun pasti udah mikir jorok kalo lagi inget Jongin. Tapi mari kita lupakan masa lalu karna masa lalu adalah hal yang tak mungkin kembali walaupun kau sudah menyesalinya . Akhirnya si Sehun milih buat langsung nge pc Jongin.

Sehun x Jongin pc

Sehun: loe ada apa sama si Mingyu?

Jongin: gk da apa2

Sehun: singkat banget balas nya jir...

Jongin: gw mw bls apa emng?

Sehun: tau ah Jong. Tapi besok loe gak boleh deket sama dia lagi. Loe kudu ati ati kalo ama cowo Jong.

Jongin: siapa loe ngatur-ngatur gw? Lagian loe yang harusnya ngaca, apa yang loe lakuin ke gue selama ini sama bajingannya.

Sehun: kok jadi ke gue sih? Pokoknya inget loe gak boleh deket-deket dia lagi...kalo enggak gue yang bakal turun tangan.

R

Sehun langsung ngebanting hp nya . Dia cemburu sama si Mingyu. Walau pun udah mantan dan udah ngegebet Taeyong tapi Sehun masih care sama Jongin... dia gak bakal ngebiarin Jongin buat di sakitin sama cowo lain. Cukup dia aja yang pernah buat tuh anak nangis 7 hari 14 malam gara-gara Sehun putusin.

Tapi tunggu dulu ini care atau...masih sayang yah? Sehun pun tak tahu jawabannya.

"Makasih yah Jae." Wonwoo nutup pintu mobil nya Jaehyun. Abis tuh Jaehyun langsung ikutan turun buat nyamperin Wonwoo.

"Besok gue jemput yah kak. Good night yah kak." Jaehyun ngusel pala Wonwoo. Si Wonwoo nya sih cuma bisa senyum senyum aja.

Abis tuh si Jaehyun langsung pulang. Tapi waktu Wonwoo mau masuk ke rumah nya tiba-tiba si Mingyu datang terus nahan tangannya.

" loe pulang sama Jaehyun Won." Cuma di balas deheman doang sama Wonwoo.

"Loe nyuekin gue Won?"

"Urus aja tuh kak Jongin!"

"Loe cemburu Won?! Loe kan tau gue udah suka sama kak Jongin dari dulu." Mingyu gak peka emang jadi orang.

"Bukan urusan loe!"

What?! Mingyu kaget sampe gak sempat buat cegak Wonwoo lagi. Apa dia salah denger tadi? Wonwoo bilang 'loe' ke dia. Mingyu udah tau ini bakal terjadi kalo Wonwoo sembarangan pileh temen. Dia takut Wonwoo nya bakal berubah.

Wonwoo nya? Temen aja pake ngaku-ngaku loe Gyu.

Akhirnya si Mingyu balik kerumahnya sambil mikirin perubahan si Wonwoo yang drastis banget.

Omake.

Kemaren.

Wonwoo sebenernya udah pulang dari tadi cuma dia pengen nyamperin si Mingyu buat minta maaf soal kejadian di kantin tadi. Tapi waktu dia ngelewatin ruang dance,dia ngeliat Mingyu yang lagi berduaan sama Jongin di sana. Akhirnya Wonwoo mutusin buat ngeliatin mereka.

"Kak gue suka sama loe... "

Deg

Wonwoo berusaha keras buat nahan sakit di hatinya. Tapi belum juga sempet nenangin hatinya tiba-tiba dia ngeliat Mingyu yang nyium Jongin.

Chup

Wonwoo cuma bisa ngusep dadanya yang makin nyeri. Dia bisa ngeliat Jongin yang ngelepasin ciuman mereka berdua.

" maaf Gyu. Tapi gue rasa gu-"

Chup

"Gpp kak. Loe gak perlu jawab sekarang. Karna gue bakal buat elo juga suka sama gue nantinya." Wonwoo bisa liat kalo Jongin cuma senyum tulus ke Mingyu.

Sebenernya Wonwoo masih mau ngeliatin Mingyu sama Jongin. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara orang nangis dari arah belakang nya.

"Huwaaa... mamah," dan Wonwoo pun langsung pergi saat ngeliat Taeyong, Yuta sama Ten datang.

note: pendek??? sengaja biar seru


	16. 9

Pagi.

"Won... berangkat bareng yok. " Mingyu teriak teriak depan rumah Wonwoo. Dan tak lama kemudian Wonwoo pun keluar juga.

"Gak ... duluan aja." Yawlh salah apa coba Mingyu... pagi-pagi udah di ketusin gini.

"Ayo lah Wonwoo... ni bareng kak Jongin juga. " Mingyu mah sempak... udah tahu Wonwoo cembokur sama kak Jongin...malah di tambahin.

Tinn tinn

Mingyu noleh ala iklan parfum. Bukan cuma dia, Seokmin sama Jongin juga noleh ke arah yang sama. Awal nya Mingyu ngerasa kenal sama itu mobil ,eh ternyata-

"Kuy kak."

"Ngapain loe Jae?"

" kita pergi duluan yah kak Jongin ,Seokmin." Sakit lah Mingyu. Udah di cuekin gak di anggap lagi.

"Duluan yah semua." Jaehyun senyum manis.

"Wah kampret...cepet banget yak.." Jongin ngomong pelan. Pelan banget sampe si Seokmin noleh.

"Cepet apa nya kak?"

"Oh...itu...anu...ehm gpp. Hahaha ya udah kita berangkat juga kuy!"

'Ini tak bisa di Biarkan!' Mingyu membatin.

.

.

Di sekolah. Jam istirahat.

"Yank kantin kuy..."

"Gak ah kak Sehun. Gue lagi males." Taeyong udah kaya kuyang kalo lagi gini mah. Udah kurus , mata sembab, mana tiduran di sofa kaya orang gak bernyawa. Kadang juga Jongin denger dia nangis tiba-tiba sambil manggil nama Jaehyun.

"Jong napa sih?"

"Habis putus sama si Jae."

"WOAH JINJJA JEONGMAL??!!!"

"Santai aja njing. Tuli gue."

"Kok bisa..." Sehun malah bisik-bisik.

"Huhuhu... maafin gue Jae... plis gue pangen balikan sama elo...hiks..." Taeyong mulai nangis lagi.

" udah udah jangan nangis... gue sama si bantet ke kantin dulu ya... nanti kita beliin makanan deh."

Si Sehun buru-buru narik tangan Jongin. Takut juga die kalo lama-lama ngeliat Taeyong kaya gitu. Takut Jongin ketularan sawan nya. Tapi dia jadi inget Jongin waktu itu, pas mereka putus. Dia merasa bersalah.

"Jong...maafin gue yah."lirih Sehun.

"Loe ngomong apa hun?"

"Gak ada. Kuy lah..."

.

.

Di kantin.

Anak basket udah ngumpul di meja biasa. Dan seperti biasa mereka jadi pusat perhatian wanita dan laki-laki disana. Tapi kepala sukunya belum datang jadi kurang seru.

"Woah watsap bruh..."-Chanyeol ngelamabaiin tangannya ke pasangan Hunkai yang baru nyampe kantin.

"Anjir lah...balikan aja napa loe bedua."- Johnny.

"Gak mau gue di sakitin dua kali."

"Sa ae lah lu Jong. Bener mendingan balik ama si Kris aja." Si Johnny ngakak so hard. Yang lainnya juga.

"Diem loe pada. Kuy lah makan gue laper."

"Anjay makanan gue ni kak. Antri ndiri napa?!" Si Mingyu teriak gegara makanannya di ambil Sehun.

"Si bangsul... gue kaga bolehin lagi loe deket-deket Jongin ntar."

"Udah... gue aja yang ambilin. Punya loe sekalian gak Hun?" Baiknya Jongin, tambah cinta mah Mingyu kalo gini.

"Boleh deh. Thank yah yank."

Gak lama si Jongin pergi ambil makan si Jaehyun sama Wonwoo dateng. Tapi yang bikin anak basket kaget adalah Jaehyun yang lagi ngerangkul Wonwoo sambil ketawa-ketawa geli. Yang perlu di catat adalah...

Ngerangkul...

Ngerangkul...

Ngerangkul...

Dan yang emosi disini bukan cuma Mingyu tapi Sehun. Gak gak... Sehun bukannya suka sama si Wonwoo tapi dia emosi gara-gara si Jaehyun yang seakan lupa kalo dia baru mutusin Taeyong.

"Wih... Wonu. Hari ini sama Jaehyun nih..." Jaehyun sama Wonwoo duduk sebelahan dengan posisi Mingyu yang ada di depan Wonwoo.

"Btw pulangan mau nongkrong gak?" -Jaehyun.

"Wih ada yang mau traktir nih... beda sih yah kalo holkay beneran sama holkay kw-an." Sehun langsung melototin Chanyeol.

"Iya. Ntar gue yang traktir ."

"Emangnya ada apa Jae?"-Seokmin.

"Biasa lah pj."-Jungkook nyaut asal.

"Iya. Soalnya gue baru jadian."

"Sama siapa?" Mingyu rupanya sedang harap harap cemas bung.

"Kak Wonu..." si Wonwoo langsung tersipu malu.

Brakk

"Anjing loe ya...loe baru mutusin Taeyong kemaren dan sekarang loe udah jadian sama Wonwoo. Loe manusia atau binatang sih?!" Sehun langsung jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sana.

"Dari awal gue emang sukanya sama kak Wonwoo kok, bukan kak Taeyong." Sehun langsung narik kerah bajunya Jaehyun dan nonjok rahang nya. Sementara yang lain pada gak berani buat ngelerai. Karna mereka tau gimana kuat nya si Sehun. Sangking kuat nya dia aja sampe bisa ngedapetin si Jongin yang notaben nya preman sekolah.

Buaghh

Jongin yang baru datang langsung naro nampan makanan nya terus ngeleraiin mereka berdua. Tapi yah namanya Jongin bantet mana bisa dia ngelerai raksasa.

"Udah berenti! Kalian mau ketahuan sam-"

Buagh

Jongin jatuh kelantai gara-gara kena pukul sama Sehun. Si Wonwoo yang ngeliat itu langsunh meringatin mereka berdua dan nolongin Jongin.

"Gpp kak?"

"Awh... sakit Won..." sepreman apapun Jongin. Tetep aja sakit kalo kena pukul Sehun. Gimana enggk, orang si Sehun atlet taekwondo yang udah juara satu tingkat SMA .

"Ya udah kita ke uks yah kak. Dan buat kalian berdua. Pulangan ini ikut saya ke ruang BK." Habis itu Wonwoo langsung mapah Jongin ke uks. Sementara Jaehyun dan Sehun sudah di pisahin sama anak-anak basket yang lainnya.

"Loe harus tau kak siapa sebenernya yang nyakintin sama di sakitin di sini." Si Jaehyun langsung ngelepasin pegangan Jungkook sama Seokmin dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

Pulang sekolah.

Jongin masih di uks. Sebenernya sih tadi di temenin Wonwoo. Tapi si Wonwoo harus ngehukum Jaehyun sama Sehun gara-gara berantem tadi. Jadi lah Jongin sendirian disini. Tak lama kemudian 3 orang anak curut datang nyamperin dia.

"Bisa sakit juga loe bang?"

"Anju loe Yut. "

"Masa preman kalah gara-gara di tonjok doang?!!"-cabe Thailand.

"Ten loe lupa apa ,kalo preman preman gini bang Jongin kan uke nya kak Sehun. Wajar jika sesekali ia khilaf dan lemah seperti ini."

"Bangke loe cabe jepang. Gini gini titit gue lebih gede dari punya loe. Punya loe mah cuma segede pentil cabe."

"Tapi gini gini juga gue masih bisa ngenakin my Chittapon. Dan point plus nya kita masih langgeng."

Jleb

Hening...

Suasananya tiba-tiba gak enak. Si Taeyong yang peka langsung buru-buru ngalihin perhatian mereka.

"Udah baikan kak?"

"Udah sih sebenarnya. Tapi Wonwoo nyuruh gue stay di sini dulu."

"Btw, Wonwoo beneran jadian sama Jaehyun bang?"

"Iye." Si Taeyong langsung pasang muka sedih. Agak gak tega si Jongin, walaupun ini semua salah si cabe-cabean tapi Jongin kan juga ikut main disitu.

"Woah Yong...untung aja loe putusin dia. Kalo kaga udah di duain loh. Dan satu hal lagi, orang itu sahabat loe sendiri." Sebenernya bukan sahabat sih...tapi lebih ketemen deket aja. Taeyong sama Wonwoo emang udah deket dari awal masuk SMA karna mereka udah satu kelas dari kelas X.

'Pantes aja Jaehyun sering ngeliatin Wonwoo. Kalo gini cuma gue doang yang suka sama dia,dia nya enggak.'

"Eh udah lah. Loe pada mau jengukin gue atau nge gosip?!"

"Yut pulang yuk. Kita mah gak level sama jomblo." Abis tuh Yuta sama Ten langsung pergi dari uks.

"Anjing loe cabe. Jahanam banget mulutnya."

"Sabar napa kak. Orang gitu loe tanggapin."

"Yong...btw soal si Jaehyun, gue ngerasa ada yang gak beres di sini."

"Maksud loe kak?"

"Aneh aja si Wonwoo mau jadian setelah tau Jaehyun baru putus sama loe. Terlebih dia sebenernya gak terlalu deket sama Jaehyun. Loe mikir deh...dia aja udah beberapa kali di deketin terus di tembak sama anak basket tapi dia nolak. Terus Jaehyun juga, gue rasa ada yang mereka rencanain disini."

"Udah lah kak. Gak usah di bahas. Gue juga udah lupain dia."

'Lupain pantat Hobi- Eh kuda maksudnya, orang nangisnya smpe jejeritan gitu kok.' - Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Beberapa jam sebelum nya...

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Busan. Ayo silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

"Monyong...eh anjir. Maksud gue Annyeong. Nama gue Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal"

"Oke. Taehyung kamu boleh duduk di samping Jongin. Jongin angkat tangan kamu."

Abis itu si Taehyung jalan ke arah tempat duduk Jongin. Taehyung duduk terus nyodorin tangannya.

"Kim Taehyung." Terus senyum lebar ala semesta lain.

"Bangsat loe." Bisik Jongin sambil nendang kaki Taehyung.

"Gue sepupu loe anjing." Taehyung balas ngebisik sambil nahan nyeri di kaki nya.

Sementara Sehun udah ngeliatin interaksi mereka dari jauh.

'Udah Kris abis itu Mingyu, terus ini apa lagi. Susah banget Jong ngedeketin elo lagi.'-Sehun.

Tbc.

Note: cast dan pair nya akan ku tambah yah. Sekian. Btw ini udah panjang kan?


	17. 10

Taehyung pengen pulang bareng Jongin padahal, tapi waktu mau ke uks di malah kesesat. Jadi dia cuma jongkok di depan lapangan basket, takut ilang katanya. Tapi gak lama kemudian dia ditegur oleh seorang pria.

"Misi...mas kamar mandinya di belakang."

"Anjir gue kagak bo-"

 _Syalala lala lala laaaa...syalalalalalalalala_

(bgm ala chonsa)

Padahal Taehyung pengen marah sama orang yang baru aja negur dia. Tapi dia malah kesemsem sama tu orang.

"Bengong loe yah?" Si cowo ngelambaiin tangannya di depan muka Taehyung.

"Kenalin, Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

"Jeon JungKook." Si Jungkook ngebales jabatan tangan Taehyung.

"Gue boleh minta tolong gak?"

'Lah anjir ni orang. Baru kenal udah mintol aja sama gue.'

"Anterin gue ke uks yah." Tapi namanya juga Jungkook, masih polos jadi dia mau mau aja di mintolin.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Ikutin gue."

-nyampe uks

"Thanks yah udah nganterin gue."

"Iya Sama-sama. Btw loe ngapain ke uks?"

"Oh gue pengen datengin Jongin."

"Loe kenal kak Jongin juga?"

"Iya gue temen sekelasnya. Yah udah gue masuk dulu yah..."

Jungkook cuma nganggukin kepalanya. Abis itu si Taehyung masuk, tapi waktu dia masuk dia ngeliat Jongin sama seseorang.

"Taehyung..."

Si Jongin manggil dia. Terus orang yang ada di sana juga noleh ke Taehyung.

"Pulang kuy..."

"Gak. Biar Jongin pulang bareng gue aja." Sehun ngebantu Jongin turun dari ranjang uks.

"Cihh... Jong pulang bareng gue sekarang." (Plis bayangin taetae kaya yang di mv run.)

"Apa hak loe maksa dia?!" Sehun jadi ikutan emosi.

" elo? Loe cuma mantannya. Dan gue jelas lebih berhak dari elo." Taehyung langsung narik Jongin buat ke luar dari sana. Se alien alien nya Taehyung dia juga bisa marah sama orang lain. Apa lagi orang itu udah nyakitin orang yang dia sayang, mau seitem dan sepesek apapun Jongin , dia kan tetap sepupunya.

"Pelan dikit sat! Gue belom makan nih..."

"Makan di rumah aja?!"

"Anjiran...loe tinggal di rumah gue?!"

"Iya sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu lagi di serang galau. Ini bukan soal kak Jongin. Tapi soal Wonwoo. Dia juga bingung sebenernya, kenapa dia harus cembokur kalo Wonwoo pacaran sama si Jaehyun.

"Kenapa gue gini sih?!" Mingyu ngacak ngacak rambut item nya. Dia lagi berusaha mikir alasan apa yang dia bisa pake buat modus ke Wonwoo.

"Ada pr gak yah?" Mingyu ngebongkar semua buku pelajaran yang dia punya.

"Anjir . Giliran kaya gini pr malah kagak ada." Tapi dia coba inget-inget lagi, akhirnya dia ngambil buku metik terus keluar kerumah Wonwoo.

Si Mingyu sebenernya pinter. Tapi demi Wonwoo dia rela ngebegoin dirinya sendiri.

Tok tok tok

"Mingyu...ayo masuk. Wonu nya lagi diatas. Tadi baru aja ada temennya yang datang."

"Temen? Siapa tan?"

"Tante gak tau juga. Langsung ke atas aja Gyu."

Mingyu buru-buru ke lantai atas kamar Wonwoo. Kalo feeling nya sih cowo itu pasti Jaehyun, dan ternyata dia bener. Dari sini dia bisa liat Jaehyun sama Wonwoo yang lagi duduk di lantai sambil ngemil makanan.

"Oh Mingyu. Ngapain kesini?" Jaehyun.

"Suka-suka gue lah. Emang loe doamg yang boleh kesini?!"

"Won...ajarin gue yang ini dong. Gue gak ngerti." Mingyu langsung mgambil posisi di tengah tengah Jaehyun sama Wonwoo.

"Ya udah. Sini aku ajarin."

"Yank liat deh. Lucu yah." Jaehyun nyodorin hp nya ke Wonwoo. Tapi di cegah Mingyu. Karna Mingyu udah ngerebut hpnya.

"Gue lagi belajar. Tolong hormatin!"

"Gue lagi pacaran. Tolong hormatin!"

Skak matt

Selesai sudah Mingyu. Dia mah bisa apa atuh. Dia berasa jadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka berdua. Merasa berhasil Jaehyun jadi makin gencar buat ngejailin Mingyu. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah kiri Wonwoo terus bisik-bisik yang buat Wonwoo ketawa geli.

"Kak Won...gue peluk loe yah." Bisik nya. Abis tuh Wonwoo cuma ngangguk dan Jaehyun langsung meluk dia erat.

"Wangi banget loe kak." Jaehyun ngehirup aroma dari tengkuk sama rambut Wonwoo. Jangan tanya gimana nasib Mingyu, karna jika ini manga mungkin asap sudah keluar dari Kupingnya.

"G-gue pulang." Mingyu buru-buru kabur ke rumah nya. Entah kenapa matanya berasa panas kaya pengen nangis.

"Udahan gih Jae. Mingyu nya udah balik tuh."

"kkk~ ok deh gue pulang dulu yah kak." Gak lama abis Mingyu pulang si Jaehyun juga pamit pulang. Entah kenapa Wonwoo ngerasa bahagia banget karna udah bisa buat Mingyu kaya gitu.

Awalnya Jaehyun mau pulang tapi secara tiba-tiba ada orang yang manggil dia.

"Weh anjing! Sini loe. Pacaran terus, sodara dateng kagak di sambut!" Benar itu suara sepupunya Kim Taehyung.

Sebenernya yang sodaraan itu bapak nya Jaehyun sama emaknya Taehyung. Kalo si Jongin sama Taehyung itu bapaknya kakak adean. Jadi kalo hubungan Jongin sama Jaehyun itu cuma sodara jauh doang. Tapi mereka tetep deket satu sama lain.

"Gue sepupu loe kali. Masa sepupu di gugukin."

"Gue lebih tua dari loe. Wajar kalo gue giniin elo. Masuk gih. Makan malem disini aja." Jaehyun belom sempet jawab tapi udah di tarik sama Taehyung.

"Jaehyun...tumben kesini?" Mama nya Jongin negur.

"Kebetulan abis dari rumah temen tante."

"Temen atau demen loe..."

"Jongin mulutnya! Ayo makan. Tante masak banyak malam ini."

"Makasih tan. Tapi kak Taetae kok disini tante?" Jaehyun nyendokin makanan kemulut nya.

"Mulai dari hari ini gue pindah sini. Gue juga pindah ke sekolah yang sama kaya loe sama Jongin."

"Ukhuk Ukhuk..."

"Kenapa loe? Gak suka? Gue laporin bapak loe, mau loe?!" Taehyung melototin Jaehyun. Sementara si Jaehyun udah kicep di kursinya.

"Loh Jongin satu sekolah sama Jaehyun?"

"Iya om. Kebetulan saya adik kelasnya Jongin ."

"Kalo gitu mulai besok. Loe antar jemput gue,key?"

"Kok gitu sih bang..."

"Loe kan jemput pacar loe. Sekalian gue nebeng lah. "

"Ta-"

"Gak ada tapi tapi."

'Nasib punya sepupu kagak ada beresnya sama sekali.'- Jaehyun.

'Gimana gue mau deket lagi ama Sehun, si alien pasti ngelarang.'- Jongin.

'Biar tau rasa loe semua. Mwuheheheheheh' -Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Ingat kalian tidak boleh lagi berkelahi seperti tadi. Tidak di hukum bukan berarti kalian bebas begitu saja. Saya dan Wonwoo akan mengawasi kalian selama seminggu ini. Jika kalian masih berkelahi juga, maka saya akan skors kalian selama 1 minggu. Mengerti?" Sebenernya Sehun gak terlalu nanggepin omongan tuh guru bk. Tapi dia ngangguk aja. Sementara si Jaehyun udah nundukin kepalanya,nyesel.

"Ya sudah. Kalian boleh pulang."

Jaehyun, Sehun dan Wonwoo pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Sampe luar mereka tetep diam. Sampe si Wonwoo ngomong.

"Udah minta maaf dulu. Gak enak kan jadi canggung kaya gini?"

"Gue minta maaf yah..."si Sehun ngalihin matanya ke arah lain, tapi tetep nyodorin tangan nya.

"Gue juga kak."Jaehyun balas ngejabat tangan Sehun.

"Kalo gitu gue ke balik dulu yah" si Sehun mah boong. Orang dia mampir ke uks kok. Buat ngeliat keadaan Jongin.

"Loe gpp?"

"Iya. Si Wonwoo aja tuh yang lebay. Orang cuma kena tonjok doang." Sehun masih gak nyangka sih ,dia udah mukul Jongin tadi. Padahal dia gak maksud gitu.

"Maafin gue yah Jong..."

"Sans ae kali Hun. Sama temen sendiri juga."

"Temen yah Jong? Jadi gue cuma temen nih?"

"Hahaha...iye. loe pengen gue bilang mantan gitu?"

"Loe yakin gak ngerasa sesuatu diantara kita Jong?"

"Huh?"

Gak lama pintu uks kebuka. Dan saat itu lah Taehyung datang.

'Padahal dikit lagi gue bisa ngajakin Jongin balikan.'

Tbc

Note: ku tau ini pendek. tapi percayalah jika di panjangin bakal aneh.


	18. 11

Si Jaehyun dateng dengan muka di tekuk. Awalnya Wonwoo khawatir banget karna gak biasanya Jaehyun kaya gini. Tiba-tiba datanglah dua makhluk berjenis kelamin serupa yang masuk ke mobil mereka.

"Dah jalan kuy. Ntar gue telat lagi." Yang kanan ngomong. Jujur Wonwoo baru ngeliat orang itu, kalo yang satu nya kan kak Jongin tapi kalo yang ini-

"Sepupu gue kak." Jaehyun ngejawab. Padahal Wonwoo nanyanya dalam hati, tapi si Jaehyun kok bisa tau. Akhirnya mobil pun melaju. Suasananya jadi hening. Si Jongin sibuk main hape, si Taehyung malah sibuk adu pandang sama Wonwoo. Sebenernya bukan adu pandang sih, karna cuma si Taehyung yang ngeliatin Wonwoo.

"Bang ngapain sih ngeliatnya sampe gitu! Takut nih kak Wonu nya."

"Sans aja kali... lagian gue gak niat menikung yah!?" Tapi Taehyung gak berenti ngeliatin si Wonwoo. Namun secara tiba-tiba.

"Gue, Kim Taehyung. Sepupu nya Jongin sama Jaehyun. Sekaligus temen sekelasnya Jongin."

"Saya Jeon Wonwoo."

"Loe tadi bilang apa? Jeon? Kalo gitu loe kenal Jeon JungKook dong!?" Si Jaehyun langsung noleh. Jongin juga. Wonwoo juga.

"Temen sekelas gue tuh. Kenapa mang?!"

"Woah Anjiran Jae! Kenapa loe kagak ngomong ke gue?!"

"Loe gak nanya bego?!" Jongin noyor palanya Taehyung.

"Kenalin gue napa. Plis plis!!" Taehyung mohon mohon pake aegyeo nya yang kaya alien itu.

"Gak. Gak boleh. Ntar loe cemarin kepolosan tuh anak ,lagi. Kagak mau gue."

"Wonu...loe bisa bantu gue kan?!"

"Anjing loe bang. Manggil pacar gue kaya gitu. Baru kenal sepuluh menit doang?!" Sebenernya dalam hati Wonwoo dan Jongin sedang berdoa agar Jaehyun nggak nabrak sesuatu karna dari tadi di gak fokus nyetir sama sekali.

"Nanti saya bantu deh kak. Kebetulan dia sepupu saya." Muka Taehyung udah kaya matahari aja cerahnya.

"Yank kok gak pernah ngomong kalo tuh kelinci adek sepupu loe?"

"Aku juga baru tau seminggu yang lalu. Waktu arisan keluarga ,dia dateng nganterin mama nya." Abis itu semua orang cuma nge-oh-in omongannya Wonwoo.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Kalo Jaehyun lagi kesel gegara di recokin sama sepupu barbar nya, kalo si Taeyong beda. Karna hidupnya terus saja di tempelin sama duo cabe-cabean.

"Loe ngapa ngikutin gue terus sih?!" Mulai dari halte sampe tempat duduk di bus. Si cabe pada ngimtilin dia.

"Orang cuma sinj doang yang kosong"

Dusta sekali pemirsa. Padahal busnya masih banyak yang kosong. Tapi mereka sengaja duduk dempet dempet ke Taeyong.

"Asu loe!"

Abis itu si Taeyong gak ngomong lagi, lebih tepatnya gak ngeladenin duo cabe yang lagi nyerocos gak jelas. Untungnya gak lama kemudian bus nya berenti dan mereka harus turun. Si Taeyong langsung buru-buru turun dari bus dan lari secepat kilat. Sementara duo cabe itu udah ngejer dia.

" wah kampret ini cabe. Kenapa coba ngintilin gua mulu. Gak bosen apa?!"

"Woy Yong. Taeyong!" Yuta teriak.

"Tae. Yong!" Pacar nya ikutan teriak.

Gara-gara tuh cabe teriak si Taeyong jadi noleh kebelakang terus,sampe-

Brukk

Greb

Dia menabrak seorang makhluk tinggi ,putih bak porselen. Kalo aja tuh orang kaga nahan dia, mungkin dia udah jatuh lalu dia akan di tertawakan oleh semua orang diparkiran.

"Thanks yah kak!" Bukannya ngelepas. Tuh cowo malah sengaja meluk Taeyong lebih erat.

"Kak Sehun...lepasin napa. Di liatin orang nih!" Iya di liatin orang. Termasuk mantan mereka. Jongin sama Jaehyun yang baru aja keluar mobil. Sebenernya Sehun udah ngeliat Jongin disitu. Dan ia emang sengaja ngelakuin itu.

"Kak..." bisik Taeyong.

Sementara di tempat lain Jongin udah ngalihin pandangannya ke arah lain terus gak lama kemudian si Taehyung narik dia.

"Gak usah di liat kalo gak bisa. Gue tau loe gak sekuat itu!" Akhirnya Jongin ngalah buat di tarik sama Taehyung ke kelas.

Jaehyun pun begitu. Tangannya udah di kepalin siap-siap buat nonjok Sehun yang udah berani meluk Taeyong, tapi kemudian tangan nya di genggam sama Wonwoo.

"Jangan emosi. Kalo kamu beneran cemburu, langsung ngomong ke orang nya aja. Kamu mau kena hukuman nanti?"

"S-siapa yang cemburu?!" Wonwoo senyum waktu si Jaehyun boong.

"udah boong nya? Ke kelas aja yuk. Ntar kamu beneran nonjok kak Sehun lagi." Abis itu Jaehyun pergi sama Wonwoo dan kali ini Jaehyun yang nge genggam tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo gak tau aja. Kalo dari tadi si Mingyu ngeliatin dia sama Jaehyun. Mingyu juga kaget gara-gara ngeliat Wonwoo megang tangan nya Jaehyun terus senyum manis kaya gitu. Dia ngerasa nyesel udah nyia-nyiain Wonwoo dulu.

"Gue nyesel Won. Tapi apa dengan gue nyesel gini...loe bisa balik ke gue lagi, yah?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Seperti hari sebelumnya. Jongin pasti ngehabisin waktu istirahatnya buat nongkrong di ruang club kalo dia lagi galau.

Krieet

Gak lama kemudian si Sehun datang. Tapi belum juga ngomong Jongin udah ngusir duluan.

"Taeyong nya ke kantin. Jadi loe keluar aja." Sebenernya Sehun lagi nyariin Jongin. Karna waktu bel istirahat dia langsung keluar gitu aja. Awalnya Sehun kira dia ke kantin. Tapi gak ada. Lalu dia kesini deh, dan bener aja mantannya itu lagi duduk disini.

"Gue nyariin elo kok." Dia duduk nyamperin Jongin. Si Jongin langsung bediri buat pergi ngehindarin Sehun. Tapi buru-buru di tahan Sehun.

"Loe mau kemana?!"

"Gue mau pergi. Dan itu bukan urusan loe."

"Kenapa ,loe ngehindarin gue?!"

"Sana loe. Pergi peluk Taeyong aja." Jongin berusaha ngelepasin tangan Sehun yang megang tangannya.

"Loe cemburu Jong?" Sehun natap mata Jongin.

"Iya gue cemburu. Puas loe?! Seneng kan loe gue cemburu?!"

"Jong..."

"Hiks...seneng kan loe gue lemah kaya gini? Senengkan liat gue nangis lagi? Loe jahat Hun." Hati Sehun rasanya kaya di remuk. Dia bener-bener udah kaya bajingan sekarang. Dia udah bikin orang yang dia sayang nangis buat yang kesekian kalinya.

"Maafin gue Jong." Jongin masih nangis dan malah makin kenceng.

"Pergi sana...hiks...huaaa" (bayangin waktu Choi aera nangis di fight my way).

Sehun berusaha nenangin Jongin walaupun gak berhasil. Dia udah nyoba buat meluk Jongin tapi nangisnya malah tambah kenceng. Gak ada pilihan lagi.

Chup~

Jongin langsung berenti nangis. Awalnya sih cuma nempel doang. Tapi salahkan hormon Sehun, sekarang dia udah nyium Jongin intens. Tiba-tiba Sehun berenti nyium Jongin.

"Gue juga cemburu Jong. Itu yang gue rasain setiap loe deket sama Kris atau pun Mingyu. Gue kira cuma gue yang ngerasain itu Jong, tapi ternyata loe juga."

"Gue sayang elo Jong..." abis itu si Sehun nyium Jongin lagi. Lebih dalam. Tapi ia tahu ia tak boleh khilaf di sekolah. Biarkanlah ,hanya sampai mencium Jongin saja ia sudah bahagia. Bagian naena nya bisa dia skip buat di rumah aja.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Omake

Sementara di tempat lain Jongin udah ngalihin pandangannya ke arah lain terus gak lama kemudian si Taehyung narik dia.

"Gak usah di liat kalo gak bisa. Gue tau loe gak sekuat itu!" Akhirnya Jongin ngalah buat di tarik sama Taehyung ke kelas.

Sangking emosinya Taehyung . Dia bahkan gak nyadar kalo si calon gebetannya papasan sama dia.

"Hahh ternyata loe naksir kak Jongin juga kak?" Dan Jungkook hanya bisa pundung. Karena cintanya mungkin bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Tbc

Note:ku usahakan fast update...tapi tergantung respon nya...kay


	19. 12

"Beneran...l-loe sa-sayang gue?" Jongin langsung nundukin kepalanya waktu Sehun selesai nyium dia.

"Loe sendiri?" Sehun malah nanya balik. Sedangkan si Jongin cuma ngangguk imut.

"Imut banget sih. Pengen nyipok lagi gue..." Jongin langsung ngasih tatapan membunuhnya, tapi bukannya takut si Sehun malah tambah gemes sama dia.

"Anjir imut banget sih loh Jong." Dan berakhirlah pipi Jongin di cubitin sama Sehun.

"Sakit jing!"

"Aww...pacar ndiri di anjingin. Gue gigit juga loe!"

"Pacar nenek loe metal! Loe aja gak ada ngajak balikan. Udah main ngaku-ngaku aja."

"Lah emang masih jaman ngajak balikan pake bilang, 'mau gak balikan ama aquhh? Q tak bisa hidup tanpamuehhh...' gak kan? Asal kita udah saling tau perasaan satu sama lain mah itu tandanya kita udah mulai hubungan Jong."

"Yak se enggak nya , pake cara yang romantis lah..." Jongin majuin bibir nya 20 cm. Eh enggak ding, jadi serem kalo gitu mah.

"Kim Jongin. Gue sayang sama loe. Dan mulai hari ini gue pengen loe balikan lagi sama gue, loe gak boleh nolak, key!"

Yah walaupun gak romantis, setidaknya Sehun usaha lah. Lagian udah balikan gini aja dia seneng banget. Tapi senyum nya menghilang ketika dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bangsat! Gua lupa Hun."

"Lupa apaan yank?" Padahal baru aja Sehun pengen meluk Jongin.

"Gue gak bisa balikan sama loe."

"Lah kok taik sih Jong?!" Sehun kesel saudara-saudara.

"Maksud gue, gue sayang sama loe tapi gue takut sama Taehyung."

"Lah emang loe udah jadian sama dia? Gila Jong baru kenal sehari, masa udah jadian?!"

"Bukan gitu Hun! Tapi si Taehyung bakal ngelarang gue buat balikan sama elo."

"Lah emang dia sapa?!"

"Dia sepupu gue pe'ak. Makanya waktu pacaran dulu jangan cuma ngajak mojok mulu. Tanyain keluarga gue kek."

"Lah sepupu doang kan? Udah lah orang yang ngejalanin kita ini."

"Amnesia loe sat? Waktu elo putusin gue, gue kan sampe gak masuk sekolah 3 hari. Nah waktu itu dia tau dan bilang kalo gue gak boleh deket-deket sama loe lagi."

"Terus gimana dong?" Sehun pundung. Ingin rasanya ia menangis di pojokan atau pergi ke rawa rawa bersama hayati.

"Kita backstreet aja ,gimana?" Jongin naik turunin alisnya. Walaupun gak seneng tapi Sehun terpaksa setuju, dari pada dia harus ngelepas Jongin?.

"Oke. Tapi inget ,jaga sikap dari sekarang. Loe udah gak jomblo lagi, ada gue, pacar loe. Inget itu oke?!"

"Ok deh. Tapi loe juga. Jangan gatel kalo liat Taeyong."

"Iya iya. Kantin gak nih..."

"Anjir udah jam berapa nih? Kagak sempet bego!"

"Alah bolos napa kali-kali. Kaga usah sok rajin loe."

"Bangke emang loe!"

"Aduhhhh... enak emang yah, kalo peluk peluk, cium cium , statusnya udah pacaran gini. Berasa udah muhrim gue." Si Jongin cuman bisa noyor palanya Sehun. Tapi ngebalas pelukannya Sehun. Dasar shy shy cat.

o

o

o

o

o

5 menit sebelum istirahat,di kelas 2.

"Lee Taeyong."

"Iya. Kenapa bu?"

"Istirahat nanti ke ruangan ibu . Sekaliam tolong panggilin Jung Jaehyun ,yah. Suruh dia ke ruangan ibu juga."

"Ehm...ke-kenapa gak nyuruh Wonwoo aja bu? Mereka kan satu ekskul." Taeyong berusaha ngilangin gugupnya gara-gara dia di liatin Wonwoo dari belakang. Lagian salah dia juga sih, pake nyebut nyebut nama Wonwoo segala.

"Ibu kan ada perlunya sama kalian berdua. Jadi sekalian aja. Kasian juga kalo Wonwoo di suruh-suruh padahal dia gak ada sangkut pautnya sama masalah ini."

"Iya deh bu." Abis Taeyong nunduk hormat bu guru langsung keluar kelas. Dan gak lama kemudian bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Waktu si Taeyong balik badan, gak sengaja liat liatan sama Wonwoo. Tapi si Taeyong langsung nunduk dan tau tau si Wonwoo udah ada di depannya.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa nama aku?"

"Maaf yah Won. Tadi gue pikir lebih baik loe aja yang manggil Jaehyun,lagian dia kan pacar loe. Dan loe tau kan hubungan gue lagi gak baik sama dia."

"Santai aja kali. Anggap aja ini waktunya kalian buat baikan." Abis itu si Wonwoo pergi setelah nepok pundak Taeyong. Sementara si yang lebih pendek masih syok.

"Cie...udah baikan nih sama sahabatnya?"

"Apaan sih loe cabe. Gadanta gue ngobrol sama makhluk kaya loe berdua."

"Woah kampret loe."

Skip

Si Taeyong udah nyari ke kelasnya Jaehyun, tapi dia gak ada. Dia juga udah ke kantin, tapi gak ada juga. Akhirnya dia mutusin buat pergi ke wc dulu, karna sebenernya dia udah pengen pipis dari tadi.

"Ah leganya..." Tapi waktu Taeyong selesai pipis, dia ngeliat Jaehyun yang keliatannya baru selesai pipis juga.

"Engg..J- Jaehyun."

"Iya?"

"L-loe di panggil s-sama b-bu Hyerim, ke r-ruangannya." Taeyong gak berani natap mata Jaehyun, jadi dia cuma ngeliatin lantai doang.

"Ok." Abis itu si Jaehyun langsung cus keluar buat ke ruang guru. Tapi yang bikin Jaehyun heran adalah Taeyong yang ngikutin dia. Karna si Taeyong jalannya nunduk, jadi waktu si Jaehyun balik dan berenti jalan, dia langsung nabrak Jaehyun.

"M-aaf" baru aja ngeliat muka Jaehyun si Taeyong nunduk lagi.

"Di lantai ada apaan sih?!" Jaehyun jadi penasaran, apakan lantai lebih ganteng dari dia, sampe sampe si mantan lebih doyan liatin lantai dari pada dia.

"Gak ada apa apa kok."

"Terus kenapa loe nunduk terus? Lagian kenapa loe ngikutin gue?" Jaehyun ngusap poninya ke belakang. (Ala2 iklan gitu)

"Gue juga di panggil sama bu Hyerim."

"Oh. " abis itu si Jaehyun jalan lagi . Dengan Taeyong di belakangnya.

"Jae...gue minta maaf yah!" Kali ini Jaehyun gak berenti jalan. Tapi dia ngebales omongan si Taeyong.

"Udah gue maafin kok."

Senyum Taeyong perlahan mengembang. Dia bahkan sampe loncat loncat kaya anak tk.

Di lain sudut.

" ternyata kamu masih sayang sama Taeyong." Si Wonwoo cuma bisa senyum, bahagia ngeliat interaksi dua orang itu. Lagian dia gak pernah berharap lebih sama hubungan mereka.

"Semua orang pasti bahagia kan? Terus, aku kapan?"

o

o

o

o

o

Beberapa menit sebelum kejadian di atas.

Di kantin.

Brakk

"Yak... loe Jeon JungKook. Mulai hari ini loe jadi pacar gue."

Byurr

"Hah?" Semua minuman yang di minum Jungkook tumpah ke muka si Taehyung.

"Njir... baru sehari jadian, udah kena sembur aja gue."

"Lagian enak banget ngomong kaya gitu!" Jungkook merasa tidak terima. Yak loe mikir aja, loe lagi makan di kantin tau tau ada makhluk macam alien nembak loe, sambil teriak-teriak di depan banyak orang. Yah kalo yang nembak macam V BTS aja mah dia rela, nah ini...udah muka kaya alien. Kelakuan nya kaya manusia purba. Huftt.

"Pokoknya loe pacar gue mulai hari ini. Gak ada tolak tolakan,oke."

Muachh...

Dan dengan bar bar nya, dia nyipok jidat mulus Jungkook. Sementara semua orang di kantin pada ngecie ciein mereka.

'Seneng sih, tapi malu juga kalo di giniin!'-Jungkook.

o

o

o

o

o

Malam hari.

 **MINGYU X WONWOO PC**

Mingyu : udah tidur Won?

Wonwoo : blm

Mingyu : oh, oke

Wonwoo : emng nya knp?

Mingyu : kangen aja. Abis loe nyuekin gue mulai dari kemaren.

Wonwoo : lah apa kabar aku yg km cuekin mulu tiap ada kak Jongin.

Mingyu : cemburu?

Wonwoo : iya.

Mingyu ngebaca sekali lagi balesan dari Wonwoo. Dia gak salah liat kan? Wonwoo cemburu sama dia. Mingyu sangking senengnya ampe jingkrak jingkrak di kasur.

Sementara si Wonwoo.

"Bego banget sih Won." Wonwoo udah pengen ngejedukin palanya ke tembok. Kenapa dia harus jujur ke Mingyu sih.

Mingyu : Won, kalo gue bilang sayang ke elo. Semuanya bakal berubah gak yah? (Hapus)

Mingyu : cieee yang cemburu.

Wonwoo : apaan sih! Dah ah...aku mau tidur.

Mingyu : malu loe yah?! Iya deh bobo sana. Jangan lupa mimpiin gue.

Wonwoo : gak mauuuu!!!

Mingyu :iye iye. Btw. love u, Won.

Tunggu! Mingyu balas apa? 'Love u??' Wonwoo gak mimpi kan? Kalo gini kapan bisa move on dia.

'Php gak sih??!'- Wonwoo.

o

o

o

o

o

Omake

Beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jong...maaf yah. Gue rasa kita harus putus." Jongin cuma bisa kaget waktu ngedenger omongan Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Gue capek Jong, gini terus. Elo selalu ngenomor 2 in gue. Elo selalu mentingin ekskul dance loe."

"Tapi gue kan udah janji kalo-"

"Loe juga udah janji dari kemaren kemaren. Tapi liat sekarang! Gue tau gue gak boleh egois. Gue gak boleh maksa loe buat selalu ngeutamain gue. Tapi loe harus adil Jong, gue gak bisa di sampingin kaya gini terus. Terus buat apa kita pacaran kalo elonya selalu kaya gini?! Seharusnya loe bisa nolak gue sedari awal kalo elo emang gak bisa adil Jong."

"Tapi Hun... ini kompetisi terakhir gue. Abis itu gue janji bakal ngeutamain elo." Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gak cuma sekali loe ngomong gini. Jong bentar lagi kita kelas 3. Dan gue pengen ngehabisin masa kelas 2 gue bareng loe, karna gue pengen kita bisa fokus belajar pas kelas 3 nanti. Tapi kalo gini terus, gue gak bisa Jong."

Sehun langsung pergi ninggalin Jongin. Padahal hari udah malem kaya gini. Terus tiba-tiba hujan lebat turun, udah deh persis banget sama drama di tv. Jongin pun pulang hujan hujanan.

Awalnya si Taehyung pengen ngasih kejutan ke Jongin, karna dia dateng ke rumahnya tiba-tiba. Tapi waktu Jongin masuk dengan keadaan basah kuyup terus nangis, dia langsung badmood.

"Kenapa loe?" Dia berusaha buat ngalangin Jongin yang pengen ke kamar.

"Gue putus hiks sama hiks Sehun...hiks..." si Taehyung jadi emosi. Dan pengen banget ngehajar si Sehun.

"Gue habisin dia!" Jongin langsung nahan lengan Taehyung.

"Jangan Tae... hiks... ini salah gue, hiks..." Taehyung cuma bisa meluk Jongin buat nenangin tuh anak.

"Pokoknya loe gak boleh deket-deket sama cowo bajingan itu. Inget itu. Kalo sampe gue ngeliat dia deketin elo, gue hajar dia waktu itu juga." Jongin cuma bisa ngangguk di pelukannya Taehyung.

Tbc.

Note : sudah lebih panjang kan??


	20. 13

Tokk tokk

"Won...bangun Won." Mama nya Wonwoo udah berusaha bangunin Wonwoo dari setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi si Wonwoo nya gak bangun-bangun juga. Karna Wonwoo gak bangun juga, mama nya langsung nyari kunci cadangan kamar Wonwoo.

Cklek

"Won... bangun sayang. Kamu gak ke sekolah?" Waktu mama nya nyentuh lengan Wonwoo, mama nya kaget karna suhu tubuh nya Wonwoo yang panas banget.

"Kamu sakit Won? Yah udah kalo gitu gak usah ke sekolah dulu."

"Gak ma... hari ini ada ujian fisika. Nanti bakal enakan kok kalo udah minum obat." Wonwoo langsung tiba-tiba bangun terus ke kamar mandi walau agak sempoyongan.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Skip

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Tapi ingat yah, kalo ngerasa gak kuat pulang aja yah sayang!" Kata mama Wonwoo sambil nyodorin obat ke Wonwoo.

"Iya ma...lagian aku bisa izin istirahat di uks abis ujian fisika nanti."

"Mama anter gak?"

"Gak perlu ma. Aku udah di jemput sama Jaehyun."

"Ya udah. Hati-hati yah..."

Tapi waktu Wonwoo keluar rumah, si Jaehyun tiba-tiba nelpon.

"Kak maaf gue gak bisa bareng elo. Soalnya kak Jongin sama kak Taehyung ada ujian di jam pertama, jadi mereka takut telat kalo nunggu loe. "

"Gpp kok Jae. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok."

"Gue jadi gak enak kak. Entar deh gue ke parkiran dulu buat ambil mobil."

"Gak perlu Jae. Aku bisa naik bus."

"Yakin kak?"

"Iya. Sampe ketemu di sekolah."

Pipp

"Hufttt...bus nya masih ada gak yah?"

Tinn tinn

"Loh gak bareng Jaehyun tadi?"

"Tadi aku telat bangun. Kasian kan kalo dia ikutan telat."

"Oh ya udah bareng gue aja."

"Gak usah deh gyu. Aku naik bus aja." Mingyu nahan tangan Wonwoo waktu dia mau pergi.

"Aelah... kaya sama siapa aja. Ayo naik." Akhirnya si Wonwoo naik ke motornya Mingyu. Sebenernya dia masih kepikiran chat Mingyu semalam. Apa bener Mingyu sayang sama dia?

"Won, elo sakit?" Tangan nya Mingyu berasa anget banget waktu megang tangannya Wonwoo.

"Iya. Tapi udah minum obat kok."

"Ya udah pegangan ke gue kalo gitu. Nanti kalo elo udah gak kuat kasih tau gue oke?" Wonwoo cuma bales deheman doang. Sementara si Mingyu udah narik tangan Wonwoo buat ngelingker di perutnya.

"Gyu...jangan nyetir pake satu tangan. Bahaya."

"Kalo gue gak tahan tangan loe, pasti loe bakal ngelepasin tangan loe juga kan?!"

"Enggak kok!"

"Ya udah, awas kalo loe lepasin."

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Istirahat, kantin

Jongin udah gak bisa bebas kaya dulu lagi setelah si alien itu dateng. Biasanya dia bakal ke kantin bareng Sehun. Tapi semenjak ada Taehyung dia gak di bolehin deket-deket Sehun lagi.

"Kita duduk di situ aja yah Jong. Ada pacar gue."

"Oh ok- APA?!"

"Sante elah."

"Loe gila apa?! Baru kenal sehari udah pacaran aja!" Si Taehyung jadi manyun.

"Loe pengen gue jomblo terus?"

"Bukan gitu. Setidaknya pdkt dulu lah,"

"Pdkt kelamaan. Mending langsung pacaran aja. Kuy lah ke sana."

Akhirnya mereka tiba di barisan meja tempat anak basket ngumpul. Dan dia sana ada Johnny, Chanyeol, Jaehyun, Mingyu, Jungkook, Sehun sama kuda- eh maksudnya Seokmin.

"Wah pacarnya si kelinci dateng nihh..." si Seokmin langsung kena sikut sana Jungkook.

"Sakit njing?!"

"Weh kuda. Ngapain loe nganjingin pacar gue!" Bukannya nyaut si Seokmin malah bisik-bisik ke Mingyu.

"Emang sebegitu miripnya yah gue sama kuda?" Si Mingyu cuma ngakak doang waktu dengar omongannya si Seokmin.

"Eh...btw si Wonwoo mana?"- Jongin.

"Dia lagi belajar. Abis ini ujian fisika di kelas." Si Johnny nyaut.

"Lah elo kaga belajar juga?"- Chanyeol.

"Dia mah udah bego, yah bego aja. Mau belajar satu abad juga tetep ae bego."

Jleb

Kata-kata Sehun menusuk tepat pada hati Johnny. Sementara Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga ,iman dan taqwa nya buat nahan ketawa.

"Bangsat loe!? Awas loe yah, gue kaga bolehin deket-deket Taeyong lagi." Mata si Johnny mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gak peduli. Lagian gue udah gak suka sama Taeyong, ya kan Jong?" Sehun ngedipin satu mata nya ke arah Jongin.

"Ngapain loe kedipin Jongin kaya gitu? Ayan loe nyet? " Taehyung nyolot. Tapi abis itu dia langsung diam gara-gara omongan si Jungkook.

"Pacaran aja sama kak Jongin .Seok gue duluan ke kelas. Males gue disini."

"Eh kelinci gue, mau kemana?" Si Taehyung langsung ngejar Jungkook.

"Jong kita makan di ruangan loe aja deh. Males gue disini." Sehun langsung bediri narik Jongin.

"Makan apa njir?"

"Udah delivery aja nanti." Awalnya Sehun cuma megang tangan Jongin. Tapi pas udah di koridor deket ruangan club dance, dia langsung ngerangkul pundak Jongin.

"Miss you, bear." Sehun ngebisikin Jongin.

"Baru nggak ketemu sehari juga." Jongin bales meluk pinggang Sehun.

"Suittt suittt...udah balikan nih???" Kalian sudah pasti bisa menebak dari mana gonggongan itu berasal.

"Tau aja loe cabe."

"Seriusan? Wah daebak. Gue bakal sebarin berita ini dulu."

"Gak boleh. Loe inget yah. Gak ada seorang pun yang boleh tau soal ini. Soalnya kita lagi backstreet." Si duo cabe cuma bisa bales oh doang.

"Boleh deh. Tapi harus ada imbalannya lah..."si Yuta naik turunin alisnya.

"Yang ada gue keluarin loe dari club kalo ini sampe ketahuan sama yang lainnya." Kicep sudah . Kalo udah nyangkut dance kaga bisa ngelawan dia.

"Udah loe sana. Gua mau pacaran dulu."- Sehun.

"Mojok terus loe. Ati-ati hamil."

"Loe ngomong apa Chittapon?"

"Kaga. Udah kita keluar dulu. Kuy Yut!"abis itu si duo cabe keluar.

"Delivery gih...lapar gue!"

"Iya iya." Taek lah. Mana bisa pacaran kalo Jongin nya mode lapar kaya gini.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Wonwoo gak nepatin janjinya sama mama nya atau pun Mingyu. Padahal dia udah gak kuat dari istirahat tadi, tapi dia tetep maksain buat ikutan belajar sampe jam pulangan.

Sementara Jaehyun izin balik duluan soalnya dia harus belajar buat persiapan olimpiade kimia minggu depan bareng Taeyong. Tapi mereka belajar masing-masing.

"Hahh... apa aku duduk dulu yah? Udah gak kuat banget nih..." Wonwoo beberapa kali berenti jalan karna kepalanya tambah sakit.

CKITTT

BRAKK

mata Wonwoo langsung terbuka lebar waktu ngeliat Taeyong keserempet mobil. Dia langsung lari dan ngabai-in kondisi nya sendiri.

"Yong? Bangun Yong?" Dia nyoba buat bangunin Taeyong. Tapi si Taeyong udah pingsan dengan beberapa luka lecet di muka sampe tangannya.

"TOLONG! TOLONG TELPON AMBULANS. SAYA MOHON!" Wonwoo teriak kaya orang gila. Sampe ada bapak bapak yang nenangin dia dan bilang kalo ambulans nya udah dalam perjalanan.

"Tahan yah Yong..."

Ambulans datang. Abis itu si Taeyong di bawa ke rs dan si Wonwoo juga ikut nganter.

Skip

Si Taeyong udah masuk ke ugd. Dokter juga bilang kalo gak ada luka serius, cuma tinggal nunggu hasil pemeriksaan bagian kepala nya doang. Si Wonwoo juga udah nelpon Jaehyun buat datang. Sebenernya dia pengen nungguin si Taeyong sampe sadar, tapi dia udah gak kuat. Kepalanya makin sakit . Matanya juga udah kabur.

"Gimana kak? "

"Dia ada di ugd. Dokter juga bilang gak ada luka serius."

"Syukur deh... gue antar loe pulang yah kak, nanti biar gue aja yang jagain Taeyong."

"Gak usah. Biar aku urus administrasi nya dulu. Aku juga bisa pulang sendiri kok. Kamu jaga Taeyong aja."

"Beneran kak?"

Wonwoo cuma ngangguk terus ke bagian administrasi buat ngelunasin biaya perawatan Taeyong.

Dan disisi lain si Jaehyun udah duduk di samping ranjang Taeyong. Dia terus megangin tangan Taeyong. Dokter tadi bilang kalo Taeyong ngalamin geger otak ringan, tapi gak perlu khawatir karna efeknya gak terlalu besar.

"Kenapa loe ceroboh banget sih kak? Gue khawatir banget sama loe." Jaehyun pengen ngehubungin ortunya Taeyong. Tapi batre hp nya abis. Jadi dia mutusin buat nunggu sampe Taeyong sadar dulu.

"J-jae?"

"Loe udah sadar kak?"

"Uhm...shh...kenapa pala gue sakit gini?"

"Loe abis keserempet kak, loe lupa?"

Tes

"Loh kok nangis kak? Emang sakit banget yah kak?" Jaehyun berusaha buat ngilangin rasa sakit di kepala Taeyong dengan ngusap kepalanya. Tapi si Taeyong malah bangun dan langsung meluk dia.

"Jae...gue mohon. Plis balikan sama gue. Gue gak bisa jauh dari loe...hiks..."

"Gue mohon Jae... gue tau gue salah. Tapi gue beneran sayang sama elo, dari awal gue udah niat serius ke elo dan ngelupain dare itu. Gue mohon Jae. Hiks..."

"Gue juga sayang elo kak... tapi kasih gue waktu buat ngebahagiain kak Wonwoo dulu. Abis itu gue janji buat balikan sama elo lagi." Si Jaehyun ngebalas pelukan Taeyong erat.

"Makasih Jae." Jaehyun ngusap kepala Taeyong dan ngecup kening nya.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Omake

Padahal abis ngurusin administrasi, si Wonwoo pengen pamit ke Jaehyun sama Taeyong. Tapi dia cuma bisa diam saat ngedenger pembicaraan Jaehyun sama Taeyong. Dia sedikit cemburu, bukan gara-gara Jaehyun bakal balikan sama Taeyong, tapi karna dia gak bisa bahagia sama Mingyu kaya Jaehyun sama Taeyong.

Di bus

Drrt drrt

From: mama

'Mama sama papa balik ke Changwon dulu yah,sayang. Soalnya nenek lagi sakit. Besok siang mama pulang.

Dia langsung turun dari bus abis itu. Tapi hujan tiba-tiba turun waktu dia masih di pertengah jalan pulang ke rumah. Siapa yang bakal jagain dia sakit kalo mama papa nya pergi? Wonwoo udah gak kuat, padahal dia udah ada di depan rumah. Wonwoo pun jatuh terduduk.

Brukk

"Won!" Sangking gak fokusnya dia bahkan gak liat kalo Mingyu ada di teras rumah nya.

"Gyu~" Mingyu meluk Wonwoo.

"Loe dari mana, sampe pulang malem kaya gini?!"

"Aku habis dari rumah sakit. Shhh...tadi Taeyong kecelakaan."

"Dan loe juga lupa loe lagi sakit?! Terus mana si Jaehyun, kenapa dia gak nganyerin loe?"

"Aku nyuruh dia buat ngejagain Taeyong."

"Anjing banget sih tuh orang! Pacar nya lagi sakit malah di suruh balik sendiri!" Mingyu udah mau bediri aja buat ngedatangin si Jaehyun di rumah sakit, tapi buru-buru di tahan Wonwoo.

"Aku yang nolak dia buat nganter Gyu~" Mingyu langsung gendong Wonwoo buat masuk ke rumah nya.

Wonwoo itu selalu keliatan kuat di mata orang orang. Kecuali sama Mingyu. Dia pengen Mingyu tau semua kelemahannya. Karna dia percaya sama Mingyu.

Tbc

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Note:udah panjang kan???

maaf baru update. sebener nya udah mau aku up dri kemaren. tapi respon yang kemaren kurang, jdi baru ku up hri ini. see ya next chap


	21. Gak usah di baca

ku memutuskan ini setelah memperbanyak ibadah dan berinfaq...enggak ding chanda doank.

soal nya setelah aku liat liat makin hari cerita ini makin gak ada yang minat. aku bukannya pengen punya banyak reviewer tapi ada saat dimana aku pengen banget discontinued cerita ini . mungkin cerita ini sangat ngebosenin makanya yang respon makin dikit. jadi sementara aku bakal hiatusin cerita ini dulu...kalo misalnya belum dapat respon baik juga aku bakal discontinued cerita ini.

salam

me


	22. 14

Mingyu langsung ganti baju nya Wonwoo yang basah, sedangkan dia udah topless karna kaos nya yang udah basah. Sebenernya celana nya juga basah, tapi...masa dia mau full naked, nanti dia kaya avat*ar dong.

Wonwoo juga udah minum obat terus tidur. Jadi si Mingyu bisa pulang bentar buat ganti baju sama celana. Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu balik lagi. Gak lupa dia ambil air di baskom sama handuk kecil buat ngompres Wonwoo yang demam.

"Kenapa loe ceroboh gini sih Won? Kenapa loe gak bisa mentingin diri loe sendiri?"

Mingyu naro handuk kecil itu di dahinya Wonwoo. Dia juga ngusap-ngusap kepala Wonwoo, sebenernya itu kebiasaan Wonwoo dari kecil. Dia bakal tidur nyenyak kalo kepala nya di usap. Dulu Mingyu bakal datang ke rumah Wonwoo cuma buat ngusap kepala Wonwoo supaya si Wonwoo bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi semenjak dia masuk SMA dia udah gak ngelakuin itu lagi.

"Udah lama yah Won... Maaf kalo selama ini gue nyuekin elo." Mingyu ngambil posisi tepat di samping Wonwoo, terus nidurin badannya sambil meluk Wonwoo.

"Cepat sembuh Won..."

Besok pagi.

"Enghh..." Mingyu langsung kebangun waktu denger suara itu. Suara yang dateng dari Wonwoo yang sepertinya udah bangun.

"Gyu~ ini jam berapa?"

"Entah lah... Hari ini gak usah sekolah dulu. Elo masih sakit." Wonwoo manyun. "Tapi aku udah baikan Gyu..."

Mingyu gelengin kepala nya. Tangannya di ulurin buat meriksa suhu tubuh Wonwoo.

"Udah mendingan, tapi elo harus tetap istirahat. Gue bakal nemanin elo di sini." Wonwoo berusaha buat duduk di bantu sama Mingyu.

"Gue buatin sarapan yah...baru minum obat nya."

"Maaf Gyu jadi ngerepotin kamu." Mingyu cuma senyum aja. Abis itu dia ke dapur buat bikinin Wonwoo bubur.

"Nih...abisin. abis itu minum obat nya." Mingyu nyodorin mangkok buburnya nya ke Wonwoo. Tapi si Wonwoo makannya gak semangat.

"Won, kalo gue bilang gue sayang elo, udah telat gak yah?" Wonwoo ngelebarin mata sipitnya kaget. Sementara Mingyu udah ngedeketin mukanya ke Wonwoo.

"Love you Won..."

Chu~

Mingyu langsung nyium Wonwoo sampe dia bisa ngerasain bubur yang lagi di dalam mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo bisa ngerasain kalo ciuman mereka kali ini kerasa beda banget. Mingyu nahan tengkuk Wonwoo buat memperdalam ciuman nya. Dan poin plus nya, Wonwoo ngebalas ciumannya kali ini.

'semoga ini Bisa jadi awal yang baik.' -wonwoo.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Seminggu berlalu.

"Kuy jalan. Ntar kesiangan nih kita." Si Jungkook narik helm yang di kasih sama Taehyung kasar. Si Taehyung sih sengaja pake motor, biar bisa modus sekalian. Apalagi kalo udah ngerem, beehhh kane lah kalo kata anak jaman sekarang mah.

"Bego lu ya? Ini udah jam 3 sore somplak, bukan kesiangan tapi kesorean. Umur ae tua,otak nya kagak."

Jlebb

"Beb, sadis amat sih mulutnya. Pacar ndiri di giniin." Jungkook mana peduli si Taehyung mau baper apa kagak, lah emang benerkan dia?. "Malah diem. Jadi jalan gak?! Kalo enggak mending gua main ps bareng Seokmin aja."

"Iya iya." Taehyung mulai ngejalanin motor nya. "Awas loe yah sok sok an ngerem, gue pites loe." Sebenernya Taehyung udah gak kuat. Baru pacaran seminggu lebih tapi si Jungkook galaknya udah minta ampun, tapi dia udah sayang gimana dong?

Skip

"Abis ini kita ke taman aja yah. Gue bosen liat mall." Taehyung cuma ngangguk patuh aja, kalo dia ngomong ntar kena semprot lagi.

"Beb, mau makan apa nih?" Taehyung berusaha buat ngajak Jungkook ngobrol dengan alasan makan. "Makannya ntar beli di dekat taman aja, gue lagi pengen makan ramyeon."

"Belum naena udah ngidam aja beb..." Niat awal hanya bercanda, namun apa daya si doi marah. Alhasil si Taehyung di pukulin ampe di liatin orang-orang di mall.

"Anjing, sakit beb!" Si Jungkook melotot. "Loe nge anjingin gue?! Eoh gitu!"

"Kagak beb, ampun deh...kita makan aja yah," ampas emang, biru-biru dah tuh badan Taehyung.

Karna emosi si Jungkook pergi duluan ke parkiran, si Taehyung nyusul gak lama setelah itu. Jungkook agak kasian sih sama Taehyung, soalnya mukanya udah kaya mau nangis gitu. Pasti sakit deh, tapi mau minta maaf dia gengsi.

Mereka pun pergi ke taman yang di maksud Jungkook. Setelah markir motor mereka langsung ke kedai yang jual ramyeon.

"Ramyeon nya dua kang, minumnya air mineral aja ,tapi kasih gula ama teh." Si Taehyung ini beneran bego atau cuma pura-pura yah? "Itu sama aja teh bego! Loe bego amat sih jadi makhluk."

"Gue kan pengen becanda doang, pengen buat elo ketawa. Salah mulu gue ." Taehyung mulai berfikir, mungkin kah ini sinyal dari tuhan bahwa mereka memang tak berjodoh? Kalo gitu mending Taehyung nyerah aja deh, dari pada nanti dia udah terlanjur cinta,kagak bisa move on? Hayoo.

"Aelah...sans aja kali. Baper banget loe jadi makhluk." Abis itu Taehyung langsung diam, bahkan pas makanan nya datang dia gak respon sama sekali. Malah mainin hp nya.

"Makan gih...ngapain loe pesen kalo gak di makan!" Taehyung kesel jadi dia langsung keluarin duit nya, terus naro di atas meja.

"Loe bisa pulang ndiri kan?" Abis itu si Taehyung langsung ninggalin Jungkook. Jungkook gak tinggal diam jadi dia langsung ngejar Taehyung yang udah siap-siap mau naik motor.

Greb

"Baper banget elah...maafin gue,key?" Omongan Taehyung ketahan waktu hp nya tiba-tiba bunyi.

"Hallo?" Setelah denger jawaban orang itu, si Taehyung langsung buru-buru pergi, gak peduli sama Jungkook yang udah nganga gara-gara dia cuekin.

"Kalo elo emang gak kuat pacaran ama gue, kenapa gak loe putusin sekalian aja kak. Gak usah ninggalin gue kaya gini." Akhirnya Jungkook pulang sendiri abis itu.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Gak usah gugup gitu kali kak. Santai aja." Si Jaehyun berusaha buat nenangin Taeyong yang panik.

"Kalo gue lupa materinya gimana? Seharusnya Wonwoo aja yang ikut, Jae..." Si Jaehyun cuma senyum sambil nepok punggung Taeyong. "Kak Wonwoo kan juga lagi Lomba kak, loe lupa."

"Tapi gue takut buyar Jae." Jaehyun langsung ngegenggam tangan Taeyong, "Gua ada di samping loe kok kak."

'lah elo yang buat gue tambah deg degan njirr...' Taeyong cuma bisa ngebatin aja. Berdoa semoga dia gak malu-maluin sekolah nya.

"Ayo...peserta lombanya langsung masuk ke ruang aula yah, nanti bakal di panggil sesuai sama no.urutnya."

"Tuh kak, kita langsung ke sana aja oke." Jaehyun jalan sambil terus ngegenggam tangan Taeyong.

Skip

"Maaf yah Jae kita jadi kalah gegara gue." Taeyong pundung. Dia kelewat gerogi tadi, sampe semua materi yang dia hapalin jadi buyar. Untung aja ada Jaehyun, paling enggak sekolahnya gak terlalu kalah telak.

"Gpp kak. Lagian kan ini pengalaman pertama kita. Anggap jadi pelajaran aja buat kedepannya."

"Jae...kayanya elo harus nyalonin buat jadi ketua osis deh tahun depan. Sumpah loe bijak banget, kaya Wonwoo."

"Iya lah. Dia kan pacar gue." Anjir kaga peka banget si Jaehyun,mah... Udah tau Taeyong masih suka sama dia, eh dia malah ngingetin Taeyong soal statusnya sama Wonwoo.

"Dah lah gue balik dulu. Lagian nanti gue mau mulai latihan dance lagi."

"Emang nya kenapa?"

"Ada festival seminggu lagi. Dan kebutulan gue sama anak-anak ngisi di situ." Jaehyun cuma ngejawab 'oh' doang. Padahal Taeyong berharap di anter pulang. Tapi bisa apa dia saat Jaehyun bilang, "yah udah. Gue juga mau jemput kak Wonwoo,bye."

Taik lah... Taeyong kira abis kejadian seminggu lalu dia bisa balikan lagi sama Jaehyun. Tapi kayanya Jaehyun belum bisa ngelepas Wonwoo.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Omake.

"Halo?"

"Gue pengen ketemu elo Tae...gue ada di sungai Han."

Pip

si Taehyung langsung buru-buru pergi, gak peduli sama Jungkook yang udah nganga gara-gara dia cuekin. Taehyung langsung aja ke sungai Han. Untung aja jarak taman ini gak terlalu jauh sama sungai Han.

Taehyung buru-buru ngeberhentiin motornya waktu ngeliat seorang laki-laki mungil yang lagi bediri di pinggir jembatan. Dia lari buat nyamperin cowok itu.

"Hosh hosh hosh kenapa gak bilang kalo mau dateng,hm.." cowok itu langsung meluk Taehyung.

"Gue kan pengen ngasih kejutan ke elo Tae. Happy anniv yang ke 1 yah Tae..." Taehyung bahkan baru ingat.

"Gue kangen elo Tae..." Taehyung ngeeratin pelukan nya. "Gue juga kangen loe,Hobi..."

'kenapa kamu jalan bareng cowok tadi ,kalo kamu kangen sama aku?' - Hoseok.

'maafin gue Hobi, gue udah ngeduain elo.'

TBC.

makasih buat yang udah review...sangat membantu sekali. makasih makasih makasih...


	23. 15

"Loe napa sih kaya cacing cermian?" Si Jongin langsung melototin pacarnya. "Anjing lah...mana ada cacing cermian, cermi nya mau segede apa,bego?!"

"Lah terus ngapa loe gitu?" Sehun langsung melukin Jongin yang lagi duduk di sofa club. "Gue cuman lagi khawatir." Sehun naikin alisnya,minta penjelasan lebih.

"Semalam Taehyung pulang, bawa pacarnya."

"Jungkook?"

"Bukan." Sehun langsung ngelepasin pelukannya sok kaget, tapi langsung di tarik Jongin lagi. Lagi enak kok di lepas, begitulah arti dari tarikan Jongin.

"Pacar nya yang di Busan. Semalem dia nginep di rumah gue." Jongin pundung.

"Hun...gue ngerasa bersalah banget, deh. Seharusnya dari awal gue udah ngelarang Taehyung buat pacaran sama Jungkook, tapi gue malah diem doang."

"Tunggu, jadi maksud loe Taehyung udah punya pacar selain Jungkook? Dan sekarang pacar nya yang itu datang kesini?" Jongin cuma manggut-manggut aja. Kalo ini bukan masalah serius mah, Sehun udah nyipok Jongin dari tadi.

"Kalo gitu loe harus bilang sama sepupu loe itu. Dia harus milih salah satu, kalo enggak mereka bertiga pasti bakal sakit hati sendiri nanti." Tumben si Sehun waras. Tapi Jongin mikir lagi, apa bisa Taehyung milih antara Hoseok atau Jungkook...

Hoseok itu cinta pertama nya Taehyung dan mereka juga udah pacaran lama, sedang kan Jungkook, mungkin Taehyung juga udah cinta sama tuh anak. Apa lagi ngeliat interaksi mereka, Jungkook itu judes banget kalo sama Taehyung, tapi Taehyung nya biasa aja malah terkesan ngejar-ngejar Jungkook banget. Beda kalo sama si Hoseok, dulu kan si Hoseok yang ngejar-ngejar Taehyung sampe akhirnya si Taehyung notice dan pacarin dia. Entahlah... Jongin bisa apa? Dia kan hanya seonggok manusia manis berstatus sepupunya Taehyung aja.

"Udah gak udah mikirin mereka. Mending mikirin gue aja."

Chup

"Sehun, loe kan habis makan anjir...bau pipi gue." Jongin ngusap-ngusap pipinya. Tapi girang juga.

"Halkon. Suka juga kan loe?"

Chup

Chup

Chup

"Anjir, taik emang loe Hun..."

.

.

.

Udah seminggu setelah kejadian ciuman itu. Wonwoo masih aja suka awkward kalo deket Mingyu. Kalo si Mingyu nya sih b aja, orang dia udah jujur juga.

Kadang kalo Wonwoo papasan sama dia, Wonwoo bakal langsung balik arah. Tapi Mingyu bakal narik dia terus ngerangkul buat jalan bareng. Wonwoo suka malu kalo diliat sama orang-orang, apalagi dia kan masih pacar nya Jaehyun. Tapi udah berani jalan sama Mingyu yang notabennya sahabat sehati sejiwa segilaan nya Jaehyun.

"Gyu, lain kali gak usah rangkul aku yah, aku gak enak kalo ada yang ngira kita ada apa-apa." Mingyu geleng-geleng.

"Orang kita emang beneran ada apa-apa kok. Kita kan sahabat, lagi pula gue juga sayang ama elo." Wonwoo merona bung, gak bisa dia kalo Mingyu ngalus terus kaya gini mah...bisa tumbang dia.

"Loe masih gak percaya sama omongan gue waktu itu yah?"

Flash back on

Abis Mingyu nyium Wonwoo,dia langsung meluk Wonwoo.

"Gue serius Won, gue gak bisa kalo gini terus. Gue juga pengen jadi pacar loe kaya si Jaehyun. Gak peduli kalo elo emang belum cinta ama gue, gue bisa bikin loe cinta gue seiring berjalan nya waktu."

"Loe salah Gyu... Gue bahkan udah cinta sama elo dari dulu." Mingyu langsung ngelepasin pelukannya dan natap muka Wonwoo. "Serius?" Wonwoo cuma ngangguk aja.

Chup

Mingyu nyium Wonwoo lagi. Tapi kali ini Wonwoo nolak dan buru-buru ngelepasin ciumannya.

"Tapi aku belum bisa ninggalin Jaehyun. Maaf Gyu..."

"Kenapa? Loe cinta sama dia?"

"Selama ini aku cuma cinta sama kamu. Tapi aku gak bisa egois ke Jaehyun." Wonwoo pasti bakal mutusin Jaehyun, tapi setelah cowok pucet itu bisa maafin Taeyong sepenuhnya. Dia tau kalo si Jaehyun masih belum bisa balikan sama Taeyong, dengan alasan mau buat Wonwoo bahagia dulu.

Flash back off

"Bukan gitu, tapi -"

"Kalo gitu putusin si Jaehyun."

"Aku kan udah bilang, aku belum bisa mutusin Jaehyun, Gyu..."

"Tapi kapan loe bisanya? Gue gak bisa nunggu gini terus Won!" Wonwoo ngelepasin rangkul nya Mingyu.

"Aku bahkan udah nunggu lebih lama dari ini Gyu~ tapi aku gak pernah ngeluh ke kamu kan. Sekarang giliran kamu. Kalo kamu emang gak bisa nunggu aku, lebih baik kita gak usah terusin ini."

Sumpah itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah di ucapin sama Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu bisa apa? Apa lagi si Wonwoo langsung pergi gitu aja.

"Salah lagi gue,"

.

.

.

Jungkook tau semalam dia udah kelewatan sama Taehyung. Jadi sebagai gantinya hari ini dia mau minta maaf. Kebetulan deh pas ke kantin dia ngeliat Taehyung lagi makan sendirian dan dia langsung nyamperin cowok itu.

"Tumben gak ngajakin gue..." Jungkook mulai nyuapin nasi ke mulutnya .

"Biasanya loe juga ogah kan gue jemput. Sana gih bareng temen-temen loe." Si Taehyung ngomong tanpa ngeliat si Jungkook.

"Loe masih marah yah? Gue minta maaf deh." Jungkook ngomong tulus.

"Gak." Gak marah tapi ngomongnya singkat banget, Jungkook jadi cuman bisa ngelus dada.

Greb

Si Jungkook genggam tangan Taehyung.

"Gue beneran minta maaf loh...kak, kak Taehyung." Hati Taehyung degdeg ser waktu Jungkook manggil dia kaya gitu. Jujur ini first time nya dia denger Jungkook ngomong alus kaya gitu, apa lagi manggil dia kakak gitu.

"Kak...aelah, baper banget sih!" Baru di puji, balik lagi doggie mode nya. Taehyung jadi bad mood lagi, dia pun pergi tanpa ngehabisin makanannya.

"Kak mau kemana loe?" Si Jungkook udah ngikutin si Taehyung sampe ke toilet.

"Loe ngapain sih ngikutin gue mulu." Jungkook ngerucutin bibir nya.

"Gimana rasa nya hah? Enak di cuekin? Enak di bentak? Enak digituin,hah?" Jungkook tau di salah dan dia pantes buat dapetin itu semua.

"Apa elo emang gak pernah nganggep gue selama ini?" Sebenernya si Jungkook udah mulai suka sama Taehyung, tapi dia gengsi kalo ngungkapin ,apalagi temennya sering godain dia.

"Iya deh gue minta maaf."si Taehyung diem aja. Akhirnya si Jungkook melakukan hal yang terduga.

Chup

"Gue juga suka kok sama loe selama ini. Cuma gue terlalu gengsi aja." Abis itu Jungkook langsung nundukin palanya. Mukanya udah merah banget pasti.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi."

"Gak ah,keenakan loe ntar..." Taehyung narik dagu Jungkook buat ngeliat muka dia.

"Bilang sekali lagi."

"Gue juga suka sa-"

Chup

.

.

.

"Jae...aku pengen ngomong sesuatu sama kamu." Wonwoo narik pergelangan tangan si Jaehyun. Jaehyun jadi dag dig dug ,takut si Wonwoo ngomong macem-macem.

"Aku udah tau kok kamu masih sayang sama Taeyong, dan dia juga masih sayang sama kamu." Jaehyun ngelebarin mata nya.

"Aku udah denger semuanya ,Jae. Gak perlu buat aku bahagia kok Jae, aku tau itu cuma alesan kamu doang kan? Aku harap kamu gak nyianyiain kesempatan ini, aku tau kalo kalian saling sayang Jae."

"Kak gue-"

"Kita putus Jae." Jaehyun berusaha buat nahan Wonwoo dengan meluk cowok itu.

"Gue bakal egois banget kak kalo ninggalin loe, setelah gue tau kalo si Taeyong masih sayang sama gue. Gue bahkan gak bisa buat loe move on dari Mingyu." Wonwoo ngebalas pelukan si Jaehyun.

"Mingyu bilang dia suka sama aku Jae. Tapi entah kenapa itu buat aku makin sakit. Aku malah takut, kalo kita pacaran terus putus ,di bakal ngejauhin aku." Wonwoo langsung nangis saat ngeluarin uneg uneg nya. Dia mutusin Jaehyun bukan karna dia pengen jadian sama Mingyu, tapi ini pure buat Jaehyun sama Taeyong.

Lagian Wonwoo juga gak bisa nerima Mingyu gitu aja, selain dia udah sakit hati banget sama perlakuan Mingyu, dia juga takut buat pacaran sama Mingyu dan Mingyu bakal ngejauhin dia waktu mereka putus. Lebih baik berteman kaya dulu. Wonwoo lebih baik gak pernah milikin Mingyu dari pada harus kehilangan Mingyu suatu hari nanti karna keegoisannya saat ini.

Baik Wonwoo maupun Jaehyun gak ada yang tau kalo sedari tadi Mingyu ngeliatin mereka. Awalnya Mingyu mau jemput Wonwoo buat pulang bareng tapi dia malah di suguhin sama pemandangan gak enak kaya gini.

.

.

.

Omake

Chup

Dan akhirnya Taehyung nyium si Jungkook lagi. Tanpa malu-malu Jungkook balas ciuman Taehyung. Gak lama setelah itu mereka ngelepasin ciumannya.

"Lanjut makan gih. Gue masih laperrrr." Taehyung langsung dapat cubitan sayang dari Jungkook . "Abis sok sok an marah sih...kuy lah."

Abis mereka keluar dari toilet gak lama kemudian Taeyong masuk ke toilet, mau ngerapihin rambut katanya.

Krieet

Salah satu pintu toilet di sana ke buka. (Toilet cowonya di sini ada yang bediri, ada juga yang di bilik yah.)

"Hobi? Loe ke Seoul?" Taeyong langsung meluk Hoseok, atau lebih sering di panggil Hobi itu.

"Iya, gue kan ikut acara festival itu." Ucapnya sambil senyum lebar ala matahari.

"Asik deh...kita ke ruang club gue aja kuy, gue kangen latihan bareng loe lagi." Jadi sebenernya Taeyong itu sepupu jauhnya Hoseok, dulunya si Hoseok juga tinggal di Seoul, tapi gara-gara bokapnya tentara terus di pindah tugas ke Busan mereka harus kepisah selama 3 tahun.

"Oke deh, gue juga kangen sama loe."

"Kuy lah..." Taeyong nggak nyadar aja kalo si Hoseok habis nangis tapi cowok itu berusaha nutupin itu sama wajah bahagianya.

'seharusnya gue gak pernah ngikutin kata-kata loe Tae.'

Tbc

buat taehyung disini dia jadi seme nya yah...kookie ama hobi yg uke nya.

buat yg tanyain hunkai, tuh hunkainya udah di atas

btw aku bikin ff hunkai baru but GS. kalo banyak yang minat ntar aku publish deh.

syangkyuu


	24. 16

Pulang sekolah

Jongin lagi latihan buat acara festival yang bakal di adain beberapa hari lagi. Bukan cuma Jongin yang nampil, tapi semua anak dance club. Terus entar dia juga bakal collab sama anak dari sekolah lain yang katanya bakal ikut latihan bareng hari ini.

Kriett

Pintu kebuka. Semua orang yang tadi lagi latihan pada noleh. Mereka semua nyambut kedatangan Taeyong sama Hoseok dengan senyum ramah, kecuali Jongin. Karna dia udah kaget banget.

"Hobi..."

"Oh loe kenal Hobi juga bang?" Si Taeyong sama Hoseok nyamperin Jongin yang lagi diem ngeliatin mereka.

"Kita pernah ketemu di acara lomba tahun lalu." Gak sepenuhnya boong sih, emang mereka pernah ikut lomba bareng tahun lalu. Lagian Jongin gak mungkin kan bilang ,"oh iya jelas dia kan pacar nya Taehyung,dia aja abis nginep di rumah gue." Bisa kena semprot dia sama Taehyung, lagian si Hoseok cuma ngangguk aja.

"Oh iya gue lupa. Grup gue yang bakal collab sama kalian. Tapi mereka mungkin bakal nyampe agak malaman jadi baru ikut latihan besok." Jongin cuma bisa neguk liur kasar. Bisa mampus si Taehyung kalo Hoseok nge gap dia lagi jalan sama Jungkook.

"Jongin gue bisa ngomong bentar gak sama elo?" Jongin cuma ngangguk terus ngikutin Hoseok keluar.

"Plis jangan kasih tau ini ke Taehyung yah...jangan bilang kalo gue latihan di sini." Jongin naikin sebelah alisnya.

"Gue mohon." Hoseok buat gerakan nyatuin tangannya di depan dada.

"Iya deh..."

"Terus jangan bilang kalo gue masih di Seoul." Nah Jongin makin bingung kalo gini mah.

"Jongin, gue tau kalo elo nyembunyiin sesuatu dari gue disini." Nada nya berubah datar. Jongin jadi kicep sendiri. "Gue udah tau semuanya, dan gue harap loe tetep diem. Dan jangan ikut campur sama hubungan gue dan Taehyung." Si Hoseok langsung masuk lagi ke dalam. Jongin makin ngerasa bersalah deh, tapi dia berharap Hoseok bisa lebih dewasa. Lagian dia juga baru tau kalo si Hoseok pacarnya si Taehyung semalem.

Flash back on

"Siapa tuh?" Taehyung kaget pas dia keluar kamar tiba-tiba si Jongin nyerocos.

"Pacar gue?" Jongin melotot. "Anjing, loe selingkuhin Jungkook sat?"

"Jungkook yang selingkuhan gue."

"Lah..." Abis itu Taehyung langsung ngejelasin ke Jongin apa yang terjadi sebenernya.

"Kenapa loe gak putusin aja dia. Gue nyesel biarin loe deket sama Jungkook." Taehyung cuma bisa diem doang.

Flash back off

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Won... Kita perlu ngomong." Mingyu tiba-tiba aja masuk ke kamar Wonwoo, padahal si Wonwoo lagi ngerjain pr nya.

"Gue liat loe sama Jaehyun tadi." Wonwoo nundukin kepala nya ngehindarin tatapan Mingyu.

"Sedalam itu gue nyakitin elo Won? Sampe loe gak mau nerima gue." Bukannya jawab Wonwoo malah balik ngerjain pr nya, walaupun dia gak konsen sama sekali.

Srett

Mingyu ngerebut buku itu terus ngelempar nya sembarangan. Wonwoo kaget, dia bener-bener pengen marah ke Mingyu.

"Kenapa datang-datang ngeganggu sih Gyu?"

"Jawab Won!" Mingyu malah balik ngebentak Wonwoo.

"Terus kenapa?! Emang gitu kok adanya."

"Seharusnya elo bisa bilang itu ke gue waktu itu. Bukannya ngebalas ciuman gue ,seakan-akan elo ngasih harapan ke gue." Wonwoo bisa liat kalo muka Mingyu udah merah banget karna emosi.

"Loe seharusnya nolak Won. Bukannua ngasih harapan palsu ke gue,ARGHHH BANGSAT!" Mingyu mukul tembok di belakangnya, sampe tangannya luka. Jangan harap kalo bokap nyokapnya Wonwoo bakal datang, karna mereka lagi di luar kota.

"Gyu~hiks..."

Flash back on.

"Mama Mingyu mah...hiks hiks" Wonwoo kecil nangis sambil nunjuk-nunjuk nya buru-buru dateng nyamperin Wonwoo.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Hiks... Gyu marah sama Wonu mah...hiks," Mingyu berusaha gelengin kepalanya.

"Enggak kok tan, aku cuma ngelarang Wonwoo buat main sama Seungkwan,kok." Mata nya Mingyu mulai berkaca-kaca pengen nangis juga.

"Tapi Mingyu mukul pohonnya mah, terus tangannya bedarah...hiks..." Mama nya Wonwoo cuma senyum doang.

"Mingyu cuma khawatir sama Wonu kok, Wonwoo jangan takut ,yah. Mingyu sini biar tante liat tangan nya."

"Abisnya Wonu takut kalo liat Gyu sakit mah... Wonu gak mau Gyu marah lagi."

Jadi sebenernya si Wonwoo pengen main sama anak tetangga, namanya Seungkwan, tapi Mingyu gak bolehin. Wonwoo nya kesel, si Mingyu jadi ikutan marah sampe mukul pohon di dekat Wonwoo. Wonwoo jadi takut waktu ngeliat tangan Mingyu yang bedarah. Abis itu Wonwoo gak pernah main sama anak lain, soalnya dia gak pengen Mingyu nyakitin dirinya sendiri.

Flash back off

"Gyu~hiks..."

Greb

"Maafin gue Won." Mingyu langsung meluk Wonwoo yang udah nangis.

"Jangan marah lagi Gyu~ hiks..." Dia jadi keinget waktu mereka kecil dulu. Wonwoo yang selalu khawatir sama dia. Bahkan dia takut banget kalo liat Mingyu marah.

"Iya gue gak bakal marah lagi..." Di usap nya kepala Wonwoo sampe cowok emo itu tenang dan berenti nangis.

"Wonu obatin yah..." Buat Mingyu, Wonwoo cuma anak kecil umur 6 tahun. Selamanya kaya gitu. Makannya dia selalu protective sama Wonwoo.

Mingyu narik tangan nya yang di genggam Wonwoo terus dia juga ngelepasin pelukan nya.

"Gak perlu. Gue pulang dulu."

Greb

"Gyu~ " Mingyu di peluk dari belakang sama Wonwoo. Dia bisa denger kalo Wonwoo mulai nangis lagi. Wonwoo itu emang cengeng, apalagi kalo Mingyu kenapa-napa.

"Anggap aja ini balasan karna gue udah nyakitin elo selama ini."

"Enggak..." Si Wonwoo geleng-geleng. Kepalanya di taro tepat di punggung Mingyu.

"Aku beneran sayang sama kamu Gyu...aku cuma takut kalo kita pacaran terus suatu saat nanti harus putus,kamu pasti bakal ngejauhin aku." Si Wonwoo ngomongnya agak gak jelas karna dia ngomong dengan posisi muka nempel di punggung Mingyu.

"Jadi maksud loe kita bakal putus gitu?! Gimana kita bisa ngejalanin, kalo loe udah pesimis di awal gini Won!"

"Maaf..."

"Kalo elo beneran sayang sama gue. Seharusnya elo bisa percaya sama gue."

"Maaf..." Mingyu balikin badanya terus megang muka Wonwoo.

"Gue gak bakal ninggalin elo Won. Gue bakal buktiin itu, asalkan elo bisa percaya sama gue."

"Maaf..." Mingyu bingung karna si Wonwoo dari tadi cuma minta Maaf mulu kerjaannya.

"Bilang sekali lagi!"

"Maaf-" Mingyu buru-buru ngejepit mulut Wonwoo pake jempol sama telunjuknya.

"Gue gak pengen denger maaf loe. Gue cuma pengen dapet kepercayaan loe Won."

Chup

"Jadi loe mau kan jadi pacar gue?"

"Tapi Gyu, tangan kamu bedarah..."

"Stop Won. Jangan ngalihin pembicaraan." Wonwoo jadi kicep. Tapi seriusan, dia khawatir banget sama tangannya Mingyu.

"Iya deh, aku mau..." Mingyu langsung senyum selebar jalan tol abis denger omongannya si Wonwoo.

"Love you, Wonu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Sebulan lalu.

"Taetae...kita mau kemana emang nya?" Taehyung tetap liat jalanan yang ada di depan nya. Mereka lagi di dalam mobil btw.

"Liat aja ntar."

"Lagian tumben ngajak keluar." Taehyung nengok ke Hoseok bentar, "Ada hal penting yang harus gue omongin ke elo."

Seumur umur Hoseok gak pernah denger Taehyung se serius itu. Padahal dia udah ngedeketin cowok itu dari dulu.

"Pantai?" Tanpa banyak omong si Taehyung langsung keluar dari mobil dan duduk di depan kap mobik nya.

"Ada apa sih Tae?"

"Gue bakal pindah ke Seoul bulan depan." Hoseok kaget. Iya lah, dia udah capek capek ngedeketin Taehyung selama ini, tapi dia bakal di tinggal sama cowok itu.

"Oh, gue paham kok. Loe mau putus kan?" Hoseok berusaha tabah aja. Lagian dia gak bisa ngelarang Taehyung.

"Gak kok. Gue cuma pengen ngasih tau loe itu aja." Hoseok agak kaget waktu si Taehyung ngomong gitu. Apa ini tandanya Taehyung udah beneran naksir dia yah, selama ini kan cuma dia yang bener-bener cinta sama Taehyung.

"Tapi maaf Tae, gue gak bisa kalo harus ldr an."

"Kenapa?"

"Deket gini aja, gue susah banget ngedeketin elo. Apa lagi elo jauh, gue gak yakin..."jawab si Hoseok pelan.

"Tenang aja, kita pasti bisa kok."

"Tapi Tae..."

"Gue yakin kok. Gue bakal jaga hubungan kita walaupun harus LDR an ." Hoseok gak bisa nyembunyiin senyumnya.

"Tapi, kalo suatu saat loe udah nemuin orang lain...putusin gue saat itu juga yah,"

"Hobi..."

"Gue yakin kalo selama kita pacaran loe cuma kasian sama gue. Apa lagi cara gue yang terus deketin elo selama 3 tahun ini..." Taehyung ngegenggam tangan Hoseok.

"Hobi, plis percaya sama gue. Gue bakal jaga hubungan kita. Gue janji gak bakal tertarik sama orang lain,selain elo."

Chup

"Itu ciuman pertama gue..."Taehyung ngomong sambil terus natap Hoseok. "Ini juga ciuman pertama gue." Hoseok langsung nundukin kepalanya. Tapi di tahan sama Taehyung,

"Gue sayang elo, Jung Hoseok."

"Gue juga."

Chup~

Tbc

Note: thx for all reviews...


	25. 17

Istirahat.

"Taeyong!" Si Taeyong langsung noleh waktu denger nama nya di panggil sama seseorang.

"Loe manggil gue , Won?" Taeyong nunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Iya, aku yang panggil kamu."

"Kenapa?" Taeyong jalan buat nyamperin Wonwoo yang udah bediri di pintu kelas. " Bisa bicara bentar gak? Aku janji gak bakal lama kok."

Taeyong pengen nolak padahal, soalnya dia udah laper banget. Tapi karna Wonwoo keliatannya pengen ngomong penting, alhasil dia cuma ngangguk aja. Abis iti Wonwoo narik tangan Taeyong buat ikut dia ke ruang osis.

Sengaja Wonwoo ngajak kesini, kalo di tempat lain pasti temen cabe nya itu bakal ngikutin mereka. Emang ruang osis yang lebih aman saat ini.

"Sebenernya ada apa Won?" Taeyong langsung nanya to the point waktu mereka udah ada di dalam ruang osis.

"Maafin yah Yong...waktu itu aku gak sempet jenguk kamu." Itu sih gak masalah buat Taeyong, tapi si Wonwoo tau dari mana, dari Jaehyun kah?

"Kok loe tau sih Won?" Wonwoo garuk kepala belakangnya, padahal dia kaga kutuan atau ketombean sama sekali. "Oh..d-dari Jaehyun."

Entah kenapa dengar Wonwoo nyebut nama Jaehyun , Taeyong jadi badmood banget. Setelah tau Jaehyun masih sayang sama dia tapi gak pengen mutusin Wonwoo,si Taeyong jadi males banget sama Wonwoo.

"To the point aja deh...loe mau ngomong apa?" Wonwoo langsung sadar kalo Taeyong udah kelamaan nunggu dia.

"Aku cuma pengen bilang kalo aku sama Jaehyun udah putus. Aku udah tau kok kalo kalian masih saling suka." Wonwoo senyum di akhir kalimatnya, tapi enggak si Taeyong. "Kalo elo udah tau itu, kenapa loe masih pacaran sama dia waktu itu?"

"Ah?"

"Gak usah sok polos deh Wonwoo. Loe tau kalo gue sama Jaehyun masih saling suka, tapi elo tetap aja pacaran terus pamer kemesraan di depan gue. Maksud loe apa?! Elo pengen sok jadi malaikat disini?"

"Bukannya gitu, tapi Jaehyun. Dia-"

"Basi, njing!"

Si Taeyong pergi keluar ruang osis. Dia udah kesel banget sama Wonwoo. Siapa coba yang gak sakit kalo sahabat nya sendiri nikung dia. Manfaatin keadaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil nya Sehun."Njing." Taik emang si Sehun , Jongin lagi diem-diem di katain anjing.

"Anjing,Loe pacarin juga,sat!" Sehun langsung narik tangan nya Jongin.

"Adu yang ngambek. Iya deh maaf yah, sayang." Sehun melukin si Jongin. Untung aja Jongin lagi gak bad mood,kalo iya udah habis kali rambut Sehun dia botakin.

"Dah cepetan! Ntar malam gue mau latihan lagi." Gini deh sengsara nya Sehun. Mau ngedate tapi si doi lagi sibuk banget, terpaksa deh ngedate kilat.

"Baru jam 6 juga yank." Jongin mutar matanya malas, "Gue latihannya jam 8 taik."

Chup

"Iya deh."

Wushhh

Mobil pun melaju ke suatu tempat. Jongin gak peduli sih, yang penting jam 8 nanti Sehun udah nganterin dia buat latihan di sekolah. Tapi anehnya Sehun malah setop di parkiran sekolah.

"Loe ngapain ke sekolah?. Gue kan latihannya jam 8." Sehun cuma senyumin Jongin. Aduduh, kagak kuat Jongin jadinya.

"Gpp kan kalo ngedate nya di sini. Di dalam mobil?" Jongin naikin alisnya. "Loe cuma punya waktu free 2 jam. Kalo gue ajak loe jalan-jalan, loe pasti bakal kecapean banget. Apalagi loe masih harus latihan nanti."

"Emang kalo di mobil kita mau ngapain?" Jongin agak bingung, nih Sehun niat romantis atau emang dia lagi bokek sih?

"Gue pengen Q time aja sama elo." Elah sa'ae kang bubur. "Gue gak mau di mobil sempit. Kita ke ruang club aja kuy. Lagian anak-anak pada belom datang juga pasti."

Abis itu mereka langsung ke ruang club. Dan bener kata Jongin, ruangannya masih kosong. Jongin sama Sehun buru-buru duduk di sofa.

"Pengen pesen makan gak? Kata nyokap loe, elo belom makan."

"Boleh deh." Sehun langsung keluarin hp nya, terus mesen makanan buat mereka berdua.

"Tadi gue gak liat Taehyung, kemana dia?" Jongin ngidikin bahunya, "Gak tau. Kayanya lagi jalan ama Jungkook. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini mereka sering jalan bareng ."

"Terus si Hoseok gimana?" Jongin udah cerita ke Sehun kalo si Hoseok bakal collab sama mereka, dan dia juga latihan di sini. Tapi Sehun belum sempat liat orang nya, soalnya dia sibuk sama basket juga.

"Yah gitu deh. Tiap liat dia, aku jadi ngerasa bersalah." Jongin langsung meluk lengan berotot Sehun. Sehun cuma bisa ngusak kepala Jongin, dia gak pengen Jongin stress mikirin itu sedangkan si Taehyung malah gak mikirin itu sama sekali.

"Abang-abangnya lama banget dateng nya. Aku dah laper nih Hun~"

"Sabar bantet! Paling bentar lagi abangnya nyampe." Jongin majuin bibirnya jengkel. Gimana enggak, badannya udah goals gini masih juga bantet di mata Sehun.

"Gue keluar dulu deh. Sapa tau abangnya udah ada di parkiran." Sehun langsung pergi ke parkiran. Dan bener abangnya udah nungguin dia dari tadi. Hampir aja tuh abang pulang gara-gara sekolahannya sepi.

"Nih makan deh..."

"Gak mau! Nanti aku tambah bantet lagi." Sehun langsung narik Jongin yang mau bediri dari sofa.

"Marah lagi?"

"Tau!"

"Makan sini. " Jongin geleng-geleng. "Gak, ntar makin bantet."

"Gue malah suka badan loe kaya gini Jong, dari pada kurus kaya si Taeyong gitu, dulu."

"Tapi loe doyan juga tuh sama Taeyong." Sehun ngakak ndiri, Jongin kayanya lagi jealous sama dia. "Gue kan cuma pengen buat loe cembokur aja yank. Dah makan nih, gua gak pengen loe sakit. Atau enggak gue bakal larang elo buat latihan nanti."

"Ah beraninya ngancem mulu." Tapi tangannya tetep aja buka bungkusan makanannya.

Chup

"Gitu dong." Sehun juga ikut Jongin buka bungkusannya terus mereka makan bareng.

Kriett

"Eh sorry...gue pikir belom ada orang." Jongin langsung berentiin makannya waktu ngeliat Hoseok di depan pintu.

"Gpp Hobi, masuk aja." Sehun agak nyipitin matanya, ngeliatin si Hoseok.

"Hoseok? Loe Jung Hoseok kan?" Si Hoseok langsung ngeliatin si Sehun. "Elo Hun? Eh apa kabar?"

"Baik,elah. Jongin kenalin Hoseok ini temen gue waktu SMP." Sehun senyum, tapi ia baru sadar.

"Jadi elo pacarnya Taehyung?!" Sumpah deh tuh mulut. Jongin pengen tampol aja, kagak pernah nyelo emang si Sehun.

"Iya, elo tau dari mana?" Sehun nunjuk si Jongin dengan polosnya. Sementara si Jongin udah injek kakinya di bawah sana.

"Anjing! Bangsat loe Jong! Sakit kaki gue." Buat ngilangin ke canggungan Jongin manggil Hoseok buat join makan bareng mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

"Yong aku denger kamu lagi pacaran yah sama Jaehyun, anak kelas satu itu." Si Taeyong cuma senyum aja. "Pantes aja minta contact nya waktu itu."

"Won dia ganteng banget yah?" Taeyong ngasih liat Wonwoo selca nya bareng Jaehyun. Wonwoo cuma ngangguk aja.

Sebenernya dia agak kudet, karna dia baru tau kalo Taeyong pacaran sama Jaehyun setelah mereka pacaran hampir dua mingguan.

"Emang kamu sayang banget yah sama dia?"

"Iya Won...jujur gue udah tertarik waktu pertama kali ngeliat dia di parade eksul kemaren."

Wonwoo seneng ngeliat Taeyong bahagia kek gini. Dan ini pertama kali nya juga Wonwoo ngeliat Taeyong suka sama seseorang. Dia harap, Taeyong bisa langgeng sama si Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Sampe sini dlu. Ada pertanyaan? Maaf yah kalo gj.


	26. 18

Brughh

Jaehyun kaget banget waktu si Mingyu dateng-dateng langsung nonjok dia. Untuk aja di kelas cuma ada mereka berdua.

Jaehyun jelas gak terima di giniin, tapi dia berusaha buat tetap tenang. Karna dia tau kalo dia ngelawan Mingyu,masalah gak bakal selesai.

"Kenapa?"

"Loe harus bilang ke kak Taeyong buat jaga mulut nya!"

"Tunggu, maksud loe apa Gyu?" Mingyu ngedecih, padahal sih dia maunya langsung ngeludahin mukanya si Jaehyun.

Flash back on

Abis si Taeyong keluar Wonwoo langsung duduk di lantai dan nangis. Mingyu buru-buru nyamperin Wonwoo buat nenangin cowok itu.

"Gyu~ aku sahabat yang buruk yah? Hiks..."

"Loe gak salah Won. Lagian waktu itu dia juga salah karna mainin perasaannya Jaehyun." Wonwoo geleng-geleng.

"Enggak Gyu, hiks... Seharusnya aku gak egois waktu itu. Hiks... Aku tau kalo Taeyong sayang banget sama Jaehyun, tapi dengan teganya aku pacaran sama Jaehyun."

"Udah lah Won. Kita semua salah disini. Taeyong salah karna dia udah boongin Jaehyun, kalo dia beneran sayang harusnya dia udah ngaku sejak awal ,bukannya malah nyesel kaya gitu. Elo sama Jaehyun juga salah, kalian sama-sama ngehindarin masalah pake cara yang salah. Gue juga salah, karna gue gak sadar sama perasaan loe lebih awal." Wonwoo langsung meluk Mingyu dan nangis sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Udah Won..."

Flashback off

Mingyu udah ngejelasin kejadian kemarin. Dan dari pandangan Mingyu, Jaehyun juga kesel sama Taeyong.

"Asal elo tau Jae... Wonwoo lagi sakit waktu nolongin Taeyong kemaren. Dia bahkan ngelarang loe buat nganter dia pulang. Dan dia malah pulang ujan-ujanan sendirian. Tapi apa yang dia dapet? Taeyong bahkan gak ada bilang makasih sama sekali."

"Gue minta maaf. Gue bakal coba ngomong ke Taeyong soal masalah ini. Gue juga minta maaf ,soalnya gue beneran gak tau kalo kak Wonwoo lagi sakit pas itu." Mingyu cuma ngangguk aja. Setidaknya ini harus segera di luruskan, dia gak suka kalo Wonwoo terus-terusan di salahin kaya gitu.

Pulang sekolah

Taeyong lagi latihan di ruang club seperti biasa. Festival semakin dekat, jadi dia juga harus makin giat supaya bisa nampilin yang terbaik.

"Yong, di cariin Jaehyun tuh..." Cabe Thailand bersabda. Tapi Taeyong gak percaya, secara si duo cabe itu sering banget ngibulin dia, jadi dia gak mau langsung percaya gitu aja.

"Gak caya gua!"

"Di kasih tau malah gk percaya, ya udah. JAEHYUN, TAEYONG NYA GAK MAU KETEMU EL-"

"serius loh njing?" Si Ten cuma nunjukin muka bitchy nya. Taeyong akhirnya keluar buat nyamperin si Jaehyun. Dan beneran, si Jaehyun lagi nungguin dia.

"Tumben Jae, kenapa?"

"Gue mohon sama loe kak, tolong jaga sikap loe ke Wonwoo." Taeyong gak nyangka kalo Wonwoo bakal jadi tukang ngadu gini.

"Asal elo tau kak, gue yang bilang ke kak Wonwoo kalo gue suka sama dia."

"Maksudnya Jae?"

"Dari awal gue pengen nembak kak Wonwoo, tapi elo malah nembak gue duluan waktu itu. Lagian waktu kita putus gue langsung nyatain perasaan gue ke kak Wonwoo." Taeyong kehabisan kata-kata, gak tau pengen ngebales apa. "Waktu itu kak Wonwoo juga lagi patah hati sama Mingyu, sama kaya gue. Maka dari itu kita murusin buat pacaran."

"Jae~ aku- gak ngerti. J-jadi kamu suka sama Wonwoo dari awal, pantes tiap kita pacaran elo selalu nanyain dia. Tapi elo bilang ke gue kalo elo juga sayang sama gue kemarin!"

"Gue emang sayang sama elo. Dan itu berkat bantuan kak Wonwoo." Taeyong nitikin air matanya. "Dan asal loe tau kak, yang nyelamatin elo waktu itu kak Wonwoo bukan gue. Padahal hari itu dia lagi sakit, tapi dia nolak gue anter pulang supaya gue bisa jagain elo. Dan dia pulang ujan-ujanan sendirian ."

"Hiks..." Taeyong merasa bersalah banget sama Wonwoo. Dia malah marah-marahin Wonwoo, padahal si Wonwoo udah nolongin dia sampe rela ngorbanin dirinya sendiri.

"Gue rasa ini belum telat kok buat minta maaf." Taeyong cuma nganggukin kepala nya, dan Jaehyun langsung meluk si Taeyong buat nenangin dia.

Festival

Hari ini semua orang pada kumpul di daerah gangnam buat ngerayain festival musim semi. Festival nya mulai dari bazar makanan sampe acara musik buat para penontonnya. Buat acara musiknya sendiri di adain di taman, di sana ada panggung gede sama ratusan kursi di depan panggungnya.

"Kita kesana kuy!" Jungkook ngajakin Taehyung sama temen-temennya buat ke barisan kursi di daerah tengah.

"Cepet kuda! Nanti keburu penuh, gue kagak mau bediri." Mingyu udah kesel banget sama Seokmin yang lama banget jalannya. "Sabar njing. Loe kira gak ada orang di depan gue." Sambil nunjuk duo Taekook yang ada di depannya.

"Sabar dikit Gyu~" untung ada ayang Wonwoo. Walaupun mukanya si Jaehyun udah asem banget di belakang nya.

"Iri loe pucet?"

"Apaan sih loe, tem. Belagu bener. Baru juga jadian." Wonwoo langsung nyubit si Mingyu waktu tuh cowok mau ngebalas omongan Jaehyun.

Akhirnya mereka pun duduk di kursi masing-masing. Dan tak lama kemudia Sehun datang bareng Chanyeol , Johnny sama Kris buat gabung bareng mereka.

"Woh...baru nyampe kak?" Si kuda nanya. "Iya, abis si Sehun ngajakin ke belakang panggung dulu tadi." Mingyu ngerutin kening,

"Emang ngapain kebelakang panggung kak?" Sehun langsung jawab pake nada datar. "Kepo!"

Acara pun di mulai. Kebetulan sekolah mereka dapat urutan pertama buat tampil, tapi entar mereka tampil lagi bareng anak sekolah lain.

Di penampilan pertama ini mereka nariin lagu dari mash up cherry bomb, limitless, call me baby, sama kokobop (mohon bayangkan sendiri yah, disini penampilan anak club dance kaya waktu mereka comeback di grup masing-masing pokoknya.)

Penampilan pun selesai. Abis itu penampilan kedua nya band dari sekolah lain. Mereka pun larut sama tu acara. Sampe akhirnya sekolah mereka tampil untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini lagu mash up nya Boy in luv, monster, fire.

Awalnya sih b aja...keren gitu lah kek biasanya. Tapi Taehyung langsung berenti senyum waktu dia ngeliat Hoseok ada di antara orang-orang yang tampil disana. Dia langsung ngelepasin rangkulannya ke Jungkook, dan buat cowok kelinci itu bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Gpp. Kita pergi aja kuy. Orang sekolah kita juga udah selesai nampil kan?" Jungkook cuma ngangguk aja. Gak lupa dia ngajak yang lainnya, dan yang lainnya juga setuju buat pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar bazar nya.

Skip

"Hobi...mau bareng gak?" Taeyong ngajakin sepupunya buat jalan-jalan bareng.

"Boleh deh.", Abis itu Taeyong noleh ke arah Jongin. "Loe kak? Bareng gak?"

"Gue ntar aja. Soalnya mau bareng sama Sehun." Eh panjang umur...abis si Jongin omongin orangnya datang.

"Kuy lah... Gue udah laper." Sehun udah narik tangan Jongin. Padahal Jongin belum pamit sama yang lainnya.

Taeyong sama Hoseok pun juga ikutan keluar, tapi ngambil jalan yang berlawanan sama pasangan Hunkai itu. Taeyong sih pengen nyamperin Jaehyun yang katanya lagi nunggu dia di kafe sebrang bazar.

"Kita kesana yah Bi..." Si Hoseok cuma manggut-manggut aja. Lagian dia udah hilang mood waktu gak sengaja ngeliat Taehyung sama cowok itu.

"Oh kalian juga disini?" Taeyong kaget waktu ngeliat anak basket kelas 1 juga ada di sana, terus ada Wonwoo sama Taehyung juga.

"Siapa tuh Yong?" Si kuda, gak bisa liat yang bening dikit langsung nge gas.

"Sepupu gue. Jung Hoseok. Tapi panggil Hobi aja." Si Taehyung yang tadinya tunduk main hp, langsung dongak waktu denger namanya Hoseok.

"H-hobi?"

"Kamu kenal sama sepupunya kak Taeyong juga,kak?" Si Jungkook langsung natap Taehyung yang dari tadi ngeliatin si Hoseok.

"Ah...kita temen satu sekolah dulu waktu di Busan." Enggak, ada yang salah disini! Kenapa Taehyung ngerasa kalo Hoseok lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu disini.

"Ya udah, gue ke toilet dulu yah Yong." Si Hoseok pamit ke toilet, tanpa babibu Taehyung langsung ngikutin Hoseok.

Di dalam toilet

"Bi... Hobi, " si Taehyung udah manggil Hoseok dari tadi tapi cowok itu cuma nyuekin dia. Hoseok bahkan kebelakangin dia.

Srett

"Hobi loe nangis?" Taehyung langsung nangkup pipi Hoseok yang udah basah sama air mata.

"Loe harusnya hiks...loe harusnya jujur Tae, gue hiks...gue udah bilang kan."

"Loe udah tau? Dari kapan? Jawab gue!?" Hoseok cuma bisa nangis aja sekarang. "Hoseok, bilang ke gue. Sejak kapan loe tau ini!"

"Hiks...Seminggu yang lalu."

"Terus kenapa loe gak bilang ke gue,hah?" Sumpah Taehyung lebih milih Hoseok mukulin dia ,dari pada cuma diem kaya gini. Dia emang bajingan. Dan Hoseok gak pantes nangis buat dia.

"Maafin gue Bi..." Taehyung langsung meluk Hoseok. "Seharusnya kita putus aja Tae. Hiks hiks..."

Taehyung tau dia salah. Tapi bisa gak dia egois sedikit aja. Dia nggak pengen ngelepasih Hoseok atau pun Jungkook. Dia sayang sama keduanya.

"Maaf Bi...tapi gue gak bisa ngelepasin elo." Hoseok langsung dongakin kepalanya buat ngeliat Taehyung. "Gue gak bisa ngelepasin salah satu dari kalian."

"Kenapa Tae?"

"Gue sayang sama kalian." Hoseok ngehela nafas pelan buat nenangin nangisnya sendiri. "Loe tau Tae...kalo elo sayang sama gue, elo gak mungkin ngeduaiin gue. Karna kalo elo udah sayang sama orang lain itu tanda nya elo udah gak ada rasa sama gue."

Taehyung ngerasa kaya banci sekarang. Hoseok bener. Dia gak mungkin sayang sama Hoseok kalo dia sayang sama Jungkook. Tapi entah kenapa dia gak bisa ngelepasin Hoseok gitu aja.

"Tapi gue gak bisa ngelepasin elo..." Taehyung ngecup kening Hoseok lama. Sementara si Hoseok udah nangis lagi.

"Loe hiks...loe cuma ka-kasian sama gu Tae...hiks, itu bukan hiks karna elo sayang sama gue...hiks..."

"Maafin gue Hobi..."

Setelah mikir beberapa menit. Taehyung mutusin hal apa yang harus dia lakuin.

"Gue bakal mutusin Jungkook, Bi..."

Tbc

mungkin ini adalah chap terakhir yang ku upload di ffn. untuk kelanjutannya kalian bisa cek di wattpad aja, gak aku privat kok.

jujur aku udah gak terlalu mood buat ngelanjutin di ffn, karna aku tahu ff ini sama sekali tidak bagus. kalian juga pasti udah bosan banget sama jalan ceritanya yang terlalu lama. so aku putusin buat discontinued ff ini, atau mungkin bakal aku hapus.

thx


	27. 19

"Gue bakal mutusin Jungkook, Bi..." Hoseok kaget banget waktu denger Taehyung ngomong kaya gitu. "Maksud nya,Tae?"

"Gue lebih milih elo. Gue bakal pertahanin hubungan kita dan mutusin Jungkook." Kata Taehyung mantap. Dia ngeratin pelukannya ke Hoseok.

Sepi

"Emm...selama ini loe latihan dance di sekolah bareng Jongin, tapi kenapa Jongin gak bilang apa-apa ke gue?"

"Gue nyuruh dia buat gak ngasih tau elo Tae..." Suara Hoseok agak gak jelas gitu gegara mulutnya nempel sama dadanya si Taehyung.

"Terus loe tinggal dimana?" Taehyung ngelirik Hoseok. "Di rumah Taeyong. Dia kan sepupu gue." Taehyung cuman manggut-manggut.

"Yah udah hari ini loe nginap di rumah Jongin dulu. Gue bakal minta izin sama si Taeyong."

"Terus kalo Taeyong nanya alasannya, loe bilang apaan?" Taehyung berusaha buat mikir, walaupun Hoseok tau bakal lemot banget pastinya.

"Bilang aja kita udah lama gak ketemu, terus pengen ngobrol bareng." Keliatan kan gimana ngaconya si Taehyung. Lagian mereka kan baru gak ketemu 2 bulanan, lagian bakal aneh banget. Apalagi ada si Jungkook, coba ae pikir gimana perasaannya tuh anak liat pacarnya ngajak cowo lain nginep bareng.

"Terus Jungkook nya gimana?" Taehyung diem. Mungkin lagi mikir lagi. Atau lagi ngeden, soalnya muka nya rada aneh-aneh gimana gitu.

"Dah lah... Improve aja ntar." Taehyung narik Hoseok buat keluar dari toilet.

"Eh, gue balik duluan yah."

"Lah kok cepet banget kak, makan aja belom?!" Untung aja si Taehyung udah gak megang tangan Hoseok lagi.

"Gue juga gak laper sih. Oh btw, Yong gue pinjem si Hoseok dulu yak."

"Pinjem?! Loe kira sepupu gue duit apa, pake di pinjem-pinjem segala."

"Yaelah...loe kaya kaga tau aja. Biasa lah, gue pengen sharing2 pengalaman gue sama Hobi." Sharing pale nenek loe peyang- Hobi.

"Kalo gitu pulangnya jangan kemaleman, ya-" belum aja Taeyong selesai nyerocos, si Taehyung main motong ae. "Dia nginep bareng gue malam ini."

Apa yang harus di lakukan Jungkook? Haruskah dia menggebrak meja seperti di sinetron2 indonesia? Atau haruskah dia jejeritan like anak perawan?

"Kook gue balik dulu yah, nanti loe bareng Seokmin aja. Bye semua!" Taehyung langsung narik tangan Hobi (lagi).

.

Kita tinggalin dulu pasangan alien di atas. Sekarang kita menuju ke pasangan paling absurd kita.

"Loe kok bedua ae kita? Katanya elo bareng anak-anak nya yang lain?"

"Gue kan mau pacaran ame loe njing. Gak peka amat dah." Yang lebih putih ngerajuk. Iye lah, bayangin aja kalo dia gabung sama anak-anak yang lain nya, mana bisa dia nyentuh-nyium Jongin sesukanya.

"Anjingin aja terus gue ! Bangsat loe!"

"Maka nya peka dikit,jing! Kalo gabung anak-anak loe pasti di tempelin di tiang China, ntar. Gue gak mau." Jongin pura-pura kaga denger terus jalan duluan ke abang-abang gulali.

"Bang gulali nya atu. Yang warna biru." Jongin ngorek-ngorek saku buat ambil duit nya.

"Gak ada dek yang warna bi-"

"Yah bikinin lah... Gimana sih?! Udahlah gak mood gue, gak jadi beli." Sebenernya Jongin oke oke aja sama warna gulali nya, tapi pas dia ngorek-ngorek sakunya kosong. Dari pada malu gak jadi beli gegara gak punya duit kan? Mana ada si Sehun.

"Udah bang, saya ambil deh yang warna pink satu." Sehun bangsat! Pasti dia sengaja beli buat di pamerin ke Jongin, secara si Jongin kan suka banget sama gulali.

"Makasih bang." Sehun sama Jongin balik jalan-jalan lagi abis itu duduk di taman. Si Sehun udah mulai makanin gulali nya juga, sedangkan si Jongin udah neguk liur sebanyak 33x. Ngiler.

"Mau?" Jongin langsung ngangguk semangat, kaya anak anjing. Si Sehun nyodorin gulali nya, Jongin girang, langsung deh dia nyambar gulali nya. (Majuin mulut nya)

Muachh

Eh bangsul! Si Sehun malah narik gulali nya terus nyipok Jongin. Mana tangan Sehun yang satunya udah nahan lehernya lagi.

"Boong loe yah?!"

"Emang gue nawarin gulali yah ke elo? Gue kan cuma nanya loe mau apa enggak. Gue gak ada nyebut-nyebut gulali." Jongin muter bola matanya, kezel.

"Taik. "

Chup

"Gulalinya ganti pake bibir gue aja. Manisnya kan sama." Sehun udah nggak peduli sama gulali nya. Dia milih buat fokus nyium Jongin sekarang.

"Hhh..."

"Bagus loe yah disini. Berduaan pula?!'

Si Sehun ingin sekali berkata kasar sama orang yang udah ngerusak suasana romantis mereka. Tapi sayang, orang itu-

"Taehyung?"

"Jadi loe masih berhubungan sama si anjing ini hah?! Loe gak inget dia yang udah buat elo nangis berhari-hari?! Sekarang pulang Jongin!"

"Loe gak bisa gitu lah,bro. Loe seharusnya ngaca, loe bahkan udah mainin hati 2 orang cowo secara bersamaan." #sehun_savage_moment.

"Pulang sekarang Jong! Gue yakin pasti ada hal yang harus elo jelasin ke gue kan?" Matanya nya ngelirik Hoseok di samping nya.

"Dan buat loe Oh Sehun. Loe gak berhak buat ngurusin gue, karena loe bukan siapa-siapa disini." Taehyung senyum miring terus narik Jongin tanpa ngelupain Hoseok.

"Bangsat?!"

.

Abis si Taehyung sama Hoseok pulang tiba-tiba Jungkook kagak nafsu makan lagi. Mungkin ini lah yang di sebut orang-orang, cembokur.

"Makan aelah...udah di bayarin juga sama Jaehyun." Seokmin berusaha buat nyuapin sohibnya itu, tapi si Jungkook malah geleng-geleng.

"Seokmin...gue pengen balik nih." Kampret, baru juga mau nyuap si Jungkook udah ngajak pulang. Mata Seokmin pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Untunglah Jaehyun peka.

"Udah minta bungkus gih ama mba nya. Ntar gue yang bayarin." Gini enaknya punya temen anak holkay. Seokmin pun tak jadi bersedih dan langsung cus buat manggil mba nya.

"Mba saya pesen kentang goreng nya 4 ,ayam nya 3, cola nya 2, oh yah jangan lupa burger nya 6 yah mba. Di bungkus aja."

"Mau ngasih makan sekampung loe njing?!" Wonwoo langsung nepok mulut si Mingyu yang gak pernah bisa di rem itu.

"Mulut kamu Gyu..."

"Gue masih masa pertumbuhan. Gue mau makan yang banyak biar bisa tinggi ngalahin kalian." Abis tuh pada diam semua,kalo di sautin ntar malah tambah gila itu kuda.

"Ini mas."

"Makasih mba. Bill nya kasih cowok yang itu aja yah mba." Si emba nya cuma senyum manis, terus balik ke belakang.

"Kuy lah Kook. Kita balik."

"Ya udah, gue balik duluan yah ... Bye semua." Abis si kuda sama kelinci pulang tersisa lah dua pasang manusia di sana. Dan suasana kembali sepi.

"Ehm... Won, gue minta maaf yah buat yang kemaren." Taeyong tiba-tiba ngomong. Si Wonwoo nya kaget. Dia jadi bingung mau jawab apa.

"Gakpapa kok Yong. Aku udah maafin kamu." Aduh si Wonwoo imut banget, kan Mingyu jadi engas.

"Udah baikan kan semua. Kalo gini kan clear. Kuy lah kapan-kapan kita double date." Mulutnya Mingyu. Wonwoo pengen napok tapi si Mingyu udah nyium dia duluan.

"Jangan di tepok Wonu. Di cipok aja." Mingyu bisa ae, Wonwoo kan jadi merona.

"Boleh juga. Ntar bisa di atur lah..." Si Jaehyun mah gitu. Balikan aja belom main iya-iya in omongannya si Mingyu.

"Balikan aja belom." Lirih Taeyong, tapi masih kedengeran sama Mingyu. "Jadi belom di ajakin balikan nih?!"

"Mau balikan sama gue kak?" Si bangsat. Si Jaehyun bukannya ngomong ke Taeyong ,malah ngomong ke Wonwoo.

"Wah bangsat emang loe!"

"Canda tem. Jangan cemburu gitu dong kak." Jaehyun nyolek pipinya Taeyong.

"Lagian kita kan udah tau perasaan masing-masing. Jadi gue rasa kata-kata balikan gak perlu." Taeyong gak bisa buat gak nge fly kalo gini mah.

"Pulang aja kuy. Ntar kemalaeman." Si Taeyong berusaha buat nyembunyiin rasa malu nya.

"Aduduh...sepertinya sudah ada yang tidak sabar bung..." Mingyu naik turunin alisnya. Sementa si Wonwoo udah pasrah sama tingkah sang pacar nya itu.

"Kambing loe, Gyu." Habis itu si Jaehyun ke kasir buat bayar bill nya. Tekor sih, tapi apalah arti 300 ribu won buat Jaehyun. Itu bahkan gak sampe segede daki kekayaannya.

"Pulang kuy."

.

Omake

Flashback 3 tahun lalu.

Hoseok baru aja masuk ke sekolah baru nya. Bokapnya di pindahin dinas ke Busan. Jadi sebagai anak yang berbakti dia harus nurut. Untung pelajaran nya mirip kaya di sekolah lamanya, jadi dia gak kesusahan waktu ngerjain soal.

Di kelas barunya itu dia duduk sebangku sama cowo ganteng, tapi lemot. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Si Hoseok udah suka sama cowo itu semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Waktu itu dia gak sengaja nabrak Taehyung yang lagi main kejar-kejaran di kantin sekolah.

"Mata loe dimana sih?!" Bukannya marah, Hoseok malah terpesona sama Taehyung. Cowok galak itu udah buat Hoseok jatuh hati saat itu juga. Dan entah keberuntungan dari mana ,dia ternyata sekelas terus sebangku sama Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung! Liat ini. Kamu gimana sih, bukannya belajar. Ingat kamu udah kelas 3, sebentar lagi masuk SMA. Kamu harus tingkatin nilai kamu lagi." Hoseok kasian bangey ngeliat mukanya si Taehyung. Jadi dengan niat suci, tulus dan ikhlas dia pengen bantu Taehyung.

"Mau gue ajarin gak?" Si Taehyung cuma muter bola matanya nya males. Dia gedek banget sama Hoseok. Soal nya semenjak insiden tabrakan di kantin itu si Hoseok jadi sering ngintilin dia.

"Gak perlu." Si Taehyung ngebentak agak nyaring.

"Yak Kim Taehyung?! Kamu berani sama saya?!"

"Bukan gitu pak, t-tapi -"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian. Keluar dari kelas saya sekarang juga!"

Semenjak saat itu, si Taehyung jadi benci banget sama Hoseok. Tapi si Hoseok gak berenti buat ngedekatin dia. Sampe-sampe si Hoseok ngikutin dia buat masuk SMA yang sama.

Sampe tiba suatu hari si Hoseok ngungkapin perasaannya.

"Gue suka sama elo, Tae..."

"Gak."

Setidaknya hal seperti itu terjadi sebanyak 20 kali. Sampe akhirnya Taehyung capek buat nolak si Hoseok.

"Gue suka sam-"

"Oke. Gue terima."

Awalnya Hoseok kira Taehyung bener-bener udah suka sama dia. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian dia ngeliat Taehyung jalan sama cowok bantet bernama Jim-titttttt (nama di sensor karna pihak sana tidak terima namanya di bawa-bawa).

Tapi bukannya minta putus, Hoseok malah tambah perhatian sama si Taehyung. Hingga cowok itu mulai respect sama dia.

"Kenapa loe gak capek ngejar-ngejar gue?" Taehyung sempat nanyain hal itu ke Hoseok. Dia cuma penasaran sama Hoseok. Kenapa cowo itu gak pernah nyerah.

"Kalo gitu gue balik pertanyaannya. Kenapa elo gak capek buat nolak gue selama 3 tahun ini?" Taehyung diem. Tapi kemudia dia ngejawab.

"Itu karna gue gak suka sama elo. Lagian pada akhirnya gue juga capek dan nerima loe kan?"

"Itu karna gue sayang sama elo. Lagian gue juga gak tau sampe mana rasa capek gue. Suatu saat nanti gue mungkin bakal ninggalin elo karna rasa capek gue itu. Tapi gue gak bakal ninggalin loe dengan alasan 'gue udah gak suka sama elo lagi' karna sampe kapan pun gue bakal terus sayang sama elo."

Taehyung tau dia udah jahat banget selama ini. Dan dia berharap supaya Hoseok gak pernah capek buat ngejar-ngejar dia. Karna dia gak pengen Hoseok ninggalin dia disaat dia udah sayang sama cowok itu.

Tbc.

Sampe sini dulu. Ada pertanyaan?

note: ku putuskan untuk lanjut. karna yah...ada seseorang yg dengan sok nya ngatain aku baperan. setidaknya kamu harus publish story dulu. trus gimana perasaan kamu kalo cuma ada satu orang yang review, sedangkan yang baca udah 100 lebih. bukan nya itu tanda kalo ff aku emang gak bagus. dan itu terserah aku, mau aku discontinued atau aku bikin end yang absurd itu bukan urusan mu.


	28. 20

Muka si Jongin udah kusut bukan main. Gimana enggak, loe lagi asik pacaran eh malah di tarik2 ,di suruh pulang. Mana si Taehyung marah2 sama si Sehun lagi. Jongin kan jadi gak enak.

Pas udah sampe rumah Jongin buru2 ke kamarnya. Bukannya ngebiarin, si Taehyung malah nyamperin Jongin ke kamar, dan apesnya Jongin belum sempet ngunci pintu nya.

"Apaan sih?!"

"Loe berani ngebentak sepupu loe demi cowok bajingan kek gitu?!" Jongin muter bola matanya. Males.

"Stop ikut campur. Ini bukan urusan loe,Tae!"

"Inget gak loe njing?! Ingat waktu dia ninggalin elo. Ingat waktu elo nangis gara2 dia?! Ingat gak?! Dan sekarang elo berjuang buat ngebela dia? Loe sadar ,hah?!" Untung lah si Taehyung nggak muncrat waktu ngomel.

"Tapi gu-"

"Loe laki kan? Kalo elo laki, seharusnya elo tepatin omongan loe buat gak pernah balik ke dia."

Taehyung bener. Dan Jongin gak bisa nyangkal itu semua. Sehun udah bener-bener nyakitin dia dulu, dan dengan gampangnya Jongin nerima dia buat balikan lagi. Jongin juga inget, dia bahkan udah janji sama Taehyung buat gak bakal pernah buat balikan lagi sama Sehun.

"Gue emang bajingan Jong. Tapi asal elo tau, gue selalu nepatin janji gue sebagai cowok." Taehyung ngehela nafas pelan, "Gue harap elo bisa mikir ulang Jong. Gue gak pengen loe kaya dulu lagi. Elo sepupu gue, dan gue sayang elo, gue gak pengen elo buat menderita kaya dulu lagi."

Tanpa salam penutup, Taehyung langsung keluar dari kamar Jongin. Sampe akhirnya dia ngeliat Hoseok yang udah bediri di depan pintu kamar Jongin.

"Kita kekamar oke?" Si Hoseok cuma ngangguk aja. Taehyung lagi mode marah gini soalnya. Btw, ini pertama kalinya dia liat Taehyung semarah itu. Agak gak nyangka sih... Tapi si Taehyung jadi lebih ganteng kalo mode marah gini.

Tapi yang jadi permasalahan disini adalah... Hubungan mereka. Hoseok penasaran sama alasan si Taehyung. Kenapa cowok itu malah mertahanin dia, bukannya si Jungkook.

"Tae-"

"Kita bicarain besok. Gue capek."

Habis itu mereka langsung tidur dengan Taehyung yang ngebelakangin si Hoseok.

.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, terus dia kaget gara2 ngeliat seonggok manusia hitam lagi bobo di kasurnya.

"Hee...ngapain tiduran di kasur sih Gyu?" Iya ,benar...memang Mingyu yang itu. Iya,yang item itu.

"Masa tidur di kasur pacar ndiri gak boleh?" Mulutnya di maju2in, biar imut.

"Bukannya gitu. Tapi aku udah beresin kasurnya tadi, lagian aku kan mau ganti baju." Btw si Wonwoo cuman pake handuk doang. Orang dia baru selesai mandi kok.

"Pake aja lah."

"Kamu keluar makanya."

"Lah, orang kita udah biasa telanjang bareng kok Won."

"Itu waktu kita masih kecil Gyu. Sekarang kan udah-"

"Udah gede maksudnya?" Si Mingyu tiba-tiba bediri di depan Wonwoo. Si Wonwoo jadi kejepit di antara lemari sama badan gedenya di Mingyu.

"Lagian gue penasaran. Apa 'ini' udah jadi gede juga?" Si Mingyu nyentuh titit nya Wonwoo. Muka nya udah engas gitu, Wonwoo berasa liat om om jadinya.

"Gyuuuhh..." Mingyu yang udah gak kuat langsung balikin badannya Wonwoo, terus ngeremas pantatnya Wonwoo.

"Akhh... Gyuuuhh!"

"Won...gue pengen makan loe sekarang juga." Mingyu buru2 ngebuka celana sekolah sama sempaknya. Dia langsung masukin titit nya ke pantatnya Wonwoo.

"Arghhh..."

Deg

"Anjing?! Taik!" Mingyu noleh ke bawah ngeliat boksernya yang udah basar sama spermanya sendiri.

"Taik... Masa cuma mimpi?!" Dengan kesal Si Mingyu bangun dari kasurnya buat ke kamar mandi. Nyuci sempak sama boksernya. Sebelum mamanya liat.

"Liat aja Won...gue abisin loe ntar."

.

"Jae..."

"Kenapa kak?" Si Jaehyun noleh ke samping nya.

"Itu, yang semalam beneran kan?"

"Yang mana?" Si Jaehyun ngerutin jidatnya, gak ngerti.

"I-itu...yang elo ngajakin gue balikan." Si Jaehyun tiba-tiba minggirin mobilnya.

"Gue? Ngajakin apa?" Taeyong pucat bung.

'jadi yang semalam, gue mimpi gitu?!'

"Loe yakin jae? Gak inget yang semalam?" Jaehyun cuma geleng2. Abis itu jalanin mobilnya lagi. Ke sekolah.

Skip

Semenjak obrolannya itu si Taeyong jadi pendiam. Dia cuma mainin hp nya doang.

"Dah nyampe nih..." Si Taeyong buru2 keluar dari mobil, tanpa ngehirauin panggilan si Jaehyun.

"Kak elo kenapa sih?"

"Jae...loe cuma bercanda kan?" Jaehyun tambah kagak ngerti ini mah...

"Loe ngajak gue balikan semalam Jae...masa loe gak inget."

Ya tuhan, Taeyong berharap kalo si Jaehyun cuma bercanda doang.

"Loe mimpi deh kak!"

"Gak kok. Beneran, tadi malam di depan Wonwoo sama Mingyu loe ngajak gue balikan Jae." Muka Jaehyun tiba-tiba jadi serius.

"Nah itu Wonwoo sama Mingyu. Won, gyu!" Taeyong manggil pasangan black and white itu.

"Ada apaan nih?!"

"Gyu loe jelasin deh, masalah yang semalem."

"Masalah apaan kak? Perasaan semalem kita gak ngapa-ngapain kok?" Sebenernya jawaban ai Mingyu agak ambigu sih, soal nya dia mikir kalo Taeyong nanyain soal yang begituan.

"Bukan! Yang di kafe itu loh. Yang Jaehyun ngajakin gue balikan."

"Hahahaha... Mimpi loe yah kak. Orang semalem abis si Jungkook pulang kita langsung cabut juga kok."

"Serius?!"

"Serius. Balikan apa sih? Lagian gue juga belum mau berhubungan sama siapa-siapa dulu."

Jleb

Perih hati Taeyong mah...jadi semalem dia cuma mimpi doang. Dan sekarang si Jaehyun bilang kalo dia gak mau pacaran dulu sama siapa-siapa.

"Gue cabut duluan deh kak! Yok gyu! Bye." Jaehyun sama Mingyu pergi gitu aja ninggalin Wonwoo sama si Taeyong.

"Jadi gue cuma mimpi Won?"

"Kamu ngomong sama aku?" Muka nya Wonwoo agak kaget gitu waktu di tegur Taeyong, terus dia buru-buru ninggalin Taeyong sendirian.

Jadi, Taeyong juga cuma mimpi soal perminta maafan itu. Ya tuhan!

.

Istirahat

"Kook kantin bareng gak?"

"Duluan aja. Gue nunggu kak Taehyung, Min." Si Seokmin ngangguk bentar, abis itu dia cabut ke kantin bareng si Mingyu ama si Jaehyun.

Drrt

" Gue kira dari si alien. Ternyata operator." Jungkook kesel sama si Taehyung, soal nya cowo itu gak mgebales chat nya dia. Padahal si Jungkook udah spam banyak banget.

From: Jungkook

'kak kantin bareng gak?'

Send

Jungkook ngantongin hp nya lagi. Udah bosen dia nunggu si Taehyung. Akhirnya dia mutusin buat ke kantin sendirian, nyusul temen2 nya. Tapi di tengah jalan dia papasan sama si Taehyung.

"Kak-"

Tapi si Taehyung malah nyuekin dia, terus buru-buru jalan sampe2 Jongin ketinggalan di belakangnya.

"Tunggu gue setan!"

"Kak Jongin, kak Taehyung kenapa?" Jungkook nahan tangan nya si Jongin. Sementara si alien udah pergi gitu aja.

"Sorry yah Kook. Gue juga gak tau. Ntar loe tanya ndiri deh, oke. Bye." Si Jongin langsung pergi ngejar si Taehyung.

Drrt drrt

From : Taehyung

'kita putus'

Jungkook kehilangan kata2. Matanya tiba-tiba berair. Dia nangis.

"Hiks...tega lu kak." Dan dia pun balik ke kelas lagi. Udah gak nafsu makan lagi, abis baca chat dari si Taehyung.

"Maafin gue Kook. Tapi gue udah janji bakal ngebahagiain si Hobi. Maaf."

.

"Jongin...kenapa loe ngehindarin gue?!" Sehun masuk ke ruang klub nya si Jongin. Di sana ada duo cabe sama si Taeyong. Tapi mereka buru-buru cabut, abis ngeliat muka sangarnya si Sehun.

"Gue balik duluan kak."

"Kita juga."

Hening

"Jongin...kenapa elo ngehindarin gue dari kemaren?"

"Jawab Jong!"

"Diam Hun. Plis! Gue gak mau loe ganggu buat saat ini. Jadi plis, tinggalin gue sendirian dulu."

"Ini...pasti gara-gara si Taehyung kan? Loe gini gara-gara tuh cowo brengsek kan?!"

"Loe gak tau apa-apa soal Taehyung. Jadi jangan seenaknya bilangin dia brengsek."

Sehun jadi bingung. Kenapa Jongin jadi gini kedia. Dari kemaren bahkan dia gak ada noleh sedikitpun kalo di panggil. Dan sekarang-

"Jong...gue... Jujur gue gak bisa kalo kaya gini terus. Gue gak bisa kalo loe kaya gini ke gue."

"Gue gak bisa kalo elo acuh kek gini Jong."

"Elo mau putus kan? Elo mau bilang gitu kan?"

"Jong-"

"Taehyung bener...kalo elo emang bajingan Hun. Dan dengan bodoh nya gue belain elo di depan dia."

"Apaan sih Jong, kenapa loe jadi kek gini sih..."

"Dulu elo mutusin gue karna gue sibuk sama ekskul gue. Elo juga selalu marah kalo gue nyuekin elo. Gue jadi takut Hun...gue takut kalo elo kembali mutusin gue."

"Jongin berenti! Loe itu ngomong apa sih..." Sehun ngegebrak meja di depan Jongin. Jongin udah mulai nangis sesegukan.

"Gu-gue tau... Kalo elo sebenernya, hiks... Loe punya pacar lain selain gue." Sehun ngebuletin matanya. Dia gak salah dengerkan?

"Loe ngomong apa sih Jong?! Pacar apa? "

"Hobi sama Taehyung pernah liat elo jalan sama satu orang cewe di Busan. Dan hiks... Dan itu bukan cuman sekali...hiks..."

"Dan elo ngelakuin itu waktu kita masih pacaran tahun lalu. Sebelum elo mutusin gue dengan alasan gue sibuk itu. Dan elo kembali jalan bareng sama cewe itu dua minggu yang lalu kan?!"

Sehun inget, waktu itu dia emang pernah jalan sama seorang cewe beberapa kali tiap kali dia ke Busan, ke tempat nenek nya. Tapi itu cuma jalan-jalan biasa. Dan untuk dua minggu yang lalu itu, dia cuma nggak sengaja ketemu sama cewe itu lagi.

"Jong, gue bisa jelasin-"

"Kita putus Hun!"

Jongin langsung lari keluar pintu dan ninggalin Sehun sendirian di sana. Sehun pengen banget ngejar dia, tapi dia sadar kalo dia udah terlalu bajingan sama Jongin.

Dia udah jalan bareng cewe di belakang Jongin. Dia juga udah mutusin Jongin,karna ke egoisannya. Itu semua juga karna dia terlalu cinta sama Jongin, dia gak pengen Jongin nyuekin dia, atau pun sibuk sama klub dance nya. Tapi dia gak sadar, kalo ternyata dia udah nyakitin cowo manis itu.

.

Omake.

2 jam Setelah Taehyung marah-marah

Tok tok tok

Jongin kaget waktu ada orang yang ngetok pintu kamarnya jam segini. Jongin jadi merinding, emangnya yang ngetok pintunya beneran orang? Kalo setan gimana?

"S-siapa?"

"Ini Hobi."

Ngapain Hoseok malem2 gini ke kamarnya, pikir Jongin.

Krieet

"Ada apa bi?" Jongin ngajakin si Hoseok buat duduk di ranjangnya, gak lupa buat nutup pintunya lagi.

"Sebenernya ada yang mau gue omongin ke elo Jongin."

"Apaan?"

"Tapi elo janji kalo elo gak bakal marah kalo gue kasih tau hal ini." Jongin cuma nganggukin kepalanya.

"Gue yakin, elo pasti kesel kan sama Taehyung?"

"Banget,Bi!"

"Kalo gue jadi elo, gue juga pasti bakal marah kalo di larang2 kek gini. Tapi elo harus tau alasan di balik itu semua Jong." Jongin naikin alisnya bingung .

"Taehyung pernah cerita ke gue. Kalo dia ngeliat Sehun lagi jalan bareng sama cewe tahun lalu. Dan itu bukan sekali."

Jongin kaget. Sumpah dia kaget banget. Tahun lalu, mereka kan masih pacaran waktu itu. Berarti Sehun-

"Dia ngeduain elo Jong. Awal nya gue gak percaya. Tapi dua minggu yang lalu, gue juga ngeliat Sehun jalan sama cewe itu. Gue gak tau kalo Sehun yang di maksud Taehyung itu, Sehun yang gue kenal. Makanya gue kaget waktu ngeliat kalian berdua di ruang klub waktu itu ."

Jongin nggak bisa nahan air matanya. Dia ngerasa di khianatin sama Sehun. Dia juga ngerasa bersalah sama Taehyung, sepupunya itu emang bener... Sehun emang bajingan.

"Hiks..."

"Gue cuma pengen elo tau Jong, kalo Taehyung itu sayang sama elo. Dia gak mau kalo elo di khianatin sama Sehun lagi."

"Iya, Bi. Hiks... Gue bakal mutusin Sehun."

.

End

.

Note: end yah...btw inj pasti gj kan? Sebenernya sengaja sih, karna aku emamg pengen buat season 2 nya.(kalo ada yang mau)

Alasan lainnya, karna aku pikir gak mungkin aja ada pasangan yang balikan secepat dan semulus itu. Pasti bakal ada konflik lain buat hubungan mereka. Buat Vhopekook nya aku buat agak gantung dulu yah...karna V pasti bakal susah buat milihnya.

Meanie nya happy dulu. Di season depan baru aku bikin tambah complicated. Jaeyong nya belum balikan yah...soalnya si Taeyong cuma mimpi doang.

Wkwk, buat we first, bakal aku lanjutin kok tenang aja. Aku pengen nulis pelan2 biar ceritanya layak di publish dan di baca sama kalian semua.

Btw aku bikin satu cerita baru. Kali aja tertarik. Wkwk. Oke.

See you next time...


	29. 123

Hey...

Gimana pendapat kalian jika aku ngelanjutin ff ini?

Yes?

No?

Oke... kalo gitu...

Aku pengen ngasih masalah untuk tiap pair nya... mau kasih ide?

Masih mau pake pair mereka atau gak.?

Hunkai

Jaeyong

Vkook

Vhope

Meanie

Trus ada yang mau nambah pair nya???

Comment yah... nnti klo masih banyak yang suka sama cerita ini. Cerita ini bakal aku lanjut ke s2 nya.

Oke

Vote akan ditutup hingga 21 januari.

See uuuuuuuu


	30. bacaaaa!

Jodoh yang Tertukar s2 udah keluar...

bisa di cek cek

sapa tau nyantolll...


End file.
